Advent Calender
by cloloveswah
Summary: Like an advent calender, every day it gets updated... better summary inside
1. Day 1

**Advent **

_**This idea came to me whilst making a video... for every day as an advent calendar, I'm gonna write some Leopard Den (and mainly Danice) fluff. Some will be short others long and if I miss a day, I'll update twice the day after. Au Revoir! **_

**Day 1**

Alice woke up and stretched, she turned and saw Danny led beside her, still sleeping lightly. She smiled and ran her hand down his arm before getting up and sneaking a peak out of the curtains. A nice sunny day. She sighed, no white Christmas over here!

She turned as she saw Danny slowly awake. She watched him as he woke up and rolled over, reaching one arm out for her. However, his arm hit the mattress and a slow frown spread across his face. Alice grinned dumbly as she basked in his 'cuteness' and met his eyes as he opened them and scanned the room for her. He smiled back and stood up slowly.

"Good morning." Danny said walking over to her and kissing her softly on the lips. Both fell into a hug, both loving the feeling of one another.

"Morning..." Alice grinned, she looked over his shoulder and towards their wall. "Hey Danny, you know what we can eat this morning..."

"Ah yes... of course, the advent calendars. I have never known anyone get so excited over a piece of chocolate!" Danny chuckled as she pulled him over towards their calendars by the door. Danny had a Spongebob one for some bizarre reason and Alice had somehow ended up with a Peppa Pig one.

"You have sing the theme tune!" Alice whined.

"You're not!" Danny protested.

"Ahem..." Alice cleared her throat jokingly. "Peeppppppaaaaaa Pig... Oink oink!" She opened her first chocolate after sticking her tongue out at him and chucked it in her mouth.

"Oh for god's sake, why am I doing this?" Danny whined. "Spongebob Squarepants, spongebob squarepants."

Alice clapped him as he ate his chocolate, both people laughed and quickly got changed, they had the animals to do before breakfast, and both were going on a trip to the suppliers... well so the family thought, they were actually off Christmas shopping. Both had not made any sort of start on it, and they had Evan, Rosie and Max coming over for Christmas.

After doing the animals, both sat down with a notebook and began to jot down presents.

"Laptop?" Danny questioned as Alice tried to think of a present for Olivia.

"Yes! She's always moaning about the old knacker we have!" Alice chuckled. "Okay, Charlie... I know she's after a guitar... but it doesn't seem much."

"How about a mobile?" Danny suggested. "Or an iPod or something?"

Alice nodded, "We'll take a look!"

They continued to talk for some time.

"So, what do you want for Christmas Alice?" Danny asked her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"All I want for Christmas is you." Alice sang softly. Danny grinned and rewarded her with a passionate kiss to the lips.


	2. Day 2

**Day 2**

Danny and Alice were reading the paper together. Alice was lazily eating a piece of toast as Danny stole a bite every now and then. Both people were completely content as Olivia joined them at the kitchen table. She was dressed in a pair of denim shorts and red checked shirt. Alice nodded to her as Danny too acknowledged her. Olivia smiled at them before going back to sleep. Alice smiled to herself, reminiscing on the days she too would sit and fall asleep at the desk, then suddenly run out for a bus, dodging the Glasgow traffic, with her school tie half undone. She sighed and leant further back into Danny.

"Hmm." Danny murmured.

"What?" Alice asked looking at him.

"Just you." Danny smiled.

Alice turned to face him and smiled softly as they kissed Olivia rose her head slightly.

"Can we reframe from early morning PDA's at the kitchen table?" She teased before 'going back to sleep'.

Danny and Alice chuckled at her.

"Danny, it's 2nd December, I think it's time we decorated." Alice announced looking around the currently bare house.

"Well we'll have to go get a tree." Danny sighed, "Not got one since Jana ate it last July."

Alice nodded and looked towards Liv.

"You want to come Liv?" She asked as Olivia raised her head.

"Yeh... sure... just let me sleep and then I'll be good." She replied as she rested her head on her arms once more. Alice rolled her eyes and stood up.

"C'mon, we best go get these animals done." Alice grinned grabbing Danny's hand and pulling him up. She dragged him outside. She stopped as they reached the veranda, Danny looked at her in confusion as she wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him once, softly and quickly before pulling away keeping her arms around him.

"Sure we just got told off for doing this!" Danny laughed.

Alice tilted her head, pretending to think it through.

"Hmm, she said at the kitchen table..." Alice mumbled, as she and Danny met in unison. They began their tender and passionate embrace, both people smiled at one another as they pulled away.

"I love you." Danny told her sincerely.

"I love you too." Alice replied as they walked down to the animal hospital together.

It was some time later when they went to town. Charlotte had come along to as her school had finished early for some reason that Alice hadn't really been too interested in. She was too busy indulging in her childish behaviour as the excitement of Christmas began to grab her.

"Will you calm down!" Danny mock scolded her as they got out of the Jeep. She'd grabbed his hand tightly and was literally bouncing up and down by this point.

"Yes please mum, it's getting embarrassing!" Charlotte pleaded as Liv laughed.

"You know I'm kinda with Alice..." Olivia commented.

"HAH!" Alice shouted to Danny. "In your face!" She high fived Liv who ran up and grabbed Alice's arm.

"Oh god, come on Charlie." Danny laughed as they walked into the store. They began to look around.

"This one." Alice grinned.

"No this one!" Danny argued pointing to the biggest tree.

"Oh yeh if we lived in a four storey mansion.!" Alice replied, "It won't fit!"

"It will!" Danny replied folding his arms.

"Will not!" Alice replied folding her arms.

"Danny it is way too big." Olivia sighed, "The one Alice pointed to is the CORRECT height!"

"Up yours." Alice mumbled cheekily. He stuck his tongue out at her and picked the tree up as the girls dragged him to decorations.

They walked out the shop with half a ton of Christmas decorations. Alice and Olivia were now beyond excited.

"Danny..." Alice turned on the puppy eyes.

"NO! Tomorrow... seriously, I need to go and die." Danny complained, Alice slapped him playfully.

"Don't die..." Alice whined.

"My wife is acting like she's 9 years old, my step daughter is as bad, and my other step daughter is getting there. Help me!" He pleaded looking up the sky.

"Oh your such a bore." Alice complained.

"Oh right, I'll remember that..." Danny told her.

"DO!" Alice told him.

"I WILL!" Danny replied.

Olivia and Charlotte rolled their eyes.

"PLEASE SAVE US!" They shouted.

The whole family laughed as Danny drove them home.

**A/N – I know its not so good, I'm a bit busy tonight :/**


	3. Day 3

**Day 3**

The whole family were on with decorating Leopards Den. Danny, Alice, Olivia and Charlotte were in the living room where Danny was trying to assemble the tree as Alice told him he was doing it wrong. Dupe and Caroline had opted to help Nomsa decorate the kitchen and hallways, and they too were arguing over where the tinsel should go. However, despite the arguments, the atmosphere at Leopards Den was one of pure happiness and togetherness.

Danny finally assembled the tree and pretended to collapse on sofa. Alice rolled her eyes as he pretended to be asleep. A smirk and calculating look came to her face as a plan evolved in front of eyes. She looked at Charlotte and Olivia and grinned wickedly. She mouthed a few quick clues and Olivia immediately picked it up.

"It's ok... girls do a better job anyway." Alice said beginning to get the decorations out.

"But it's a family thing..." Olivia whined.

"Yes but Danny's exhausted... he's a busy, busy man." Alice told them.

"I want Danny to help us..." Charlotte whined.

Danny was smiling to himself as he hid his face in the cushions. His smile however was short lived...

Alice winked at them, their cue to act. Charlie and Liv jumped on Danny and began to shake him.

"Oh Danny... wake up, wake up!" Olivia giggled.

Danny groaned and turned over pretending to snore.

"Well I know what wakes Danny up... well actually I know a few things but some of the things are just not appropriate..."

"Alice get to the point." Olivia teased. "Or we'll leave and you can use your own methods."

"He's a ticklish sort of guy..." Alice suggested. She noticed Danny's body tense and saw his eyes open.

"I'll get up!" Danny shouted quickly.

"I think we should tickle him anyway." Charlotte said, "For pretending to be asleep."

"Agreed." Olivia laughed as she and Charlotte began to tickle him. Alice laughed as she watched them. Danny was screaming like a girl as the two girls laughed hysterically.

"Alice!" Danny whined in a high pitched voice, as he ended up on the floor.

"No way, you brought this on yourself matey!" Alice told him.

"Do you agree to help with the tree?" Olivia asked Danny.

"Yes!" Danny replied, "Please have mercy oh, lovely daughters of mine!"

"Quit the dramatics Danny... not doing you any good." Alice intercepted. "Oh pink tinsel!"

"I love you too Alice!" Danny grumbled.

"Te amo honey!" Alice replied with a sweet grin.

"Uh- this is sickly!" Charlotte whined, then she saw her mum's face... maybe it wasn't so sickly after all.

Caroline, Dupe and Nomsa looked at their work... all had a pleased look on their face. The hallways were lined with tinsel and other decorations. The kitchen too was stunning, the usual salt and pepper pots had even been replaced with 'Santa Salt' and 'Packages Pepper'.

"Let's go see Danny and Alice are doing, I would say the kids, but they are usually more excited than anyone else!" Caroline chuckled, Dupe took her arm as Nomsa opened the door, the three older members of the family stood speechless.

Danny was on the floor, with Charlotte and Liv pinning him down and tickling him as Alice decorated him with pink tinsel... beads and... fake snow?

"I hope he's not the bloody tree..." Dupe commented. "Bloody eye-sore."

"Thanks Dupe." Danny grumbled. "Always the supportive best friend."

"Oh stop your whining man." Alice told him. "You look all pretty now."

"Lovely." Danny sighed. "Can I please get up?"

"Suppose so... need that anyway, for the pretty tree." Alice gestured to the bare tree that was sat in the living room.

"Thank you!" He grunted as she helped him up.

"At least this way the whole family get to decorate the tree." Caroline smiled looking on the bright side. The family nodded.

It was some time later when the tree was finished. Danny had lifted Charlotte onto his shoulders so she could put the star on the top. As Danny placed her back on the ground the family cheered. Danny wrapped his arm around Alice's shoulders as she lazed on him gently.

"It's gorgeous." Olivia smiled.

Everyone murmured their agreement.

"Just like you." Danny murmured in Alice's ear so quiet only she heard.

Alice blushed slightly and pressed her lips to his quickly... this was going to be the best Christmas ever!

**A/N – I apologize that this one's late... I was uber ill yesterday , I actually did not get out of bed which is so unlike me! :( Anyway, this one's for yesterday, I'll update with today's later if I don't die or something – seriously why am I ill?**


	4. Day 4

**Day 4**

"This place looks a bit boring."

Danny looked across at Alice from the operating table he'd been cleaning. She was sat at the desk looking round the animal hospital with her ever critical eye.

"Well it's an animal hospital..." Danny frowned.

"Yeh, well... doesn't mean it shouldn't be slightly Christmassy. The animals want Christmas too!" Alice whined, "I know we can't have stuff like tinsel but we could find something to put up in here, or in the windows or something."

"True, we could have some of that snow stuff you put on windows, and the desk could be decorated." Danny suggested as he continued wiping the operating table.

"Yeh, and we could write all the animals a Christmas card... complete with medical notes!" Alice giggled.

"You love Christmas don't you?" Danny asked her as he put the cleaning stuff away.

"I just want to give the kids a good Christmas, a nice atmosphere..." Alice let her voice trail off as she thought back over the past. She wiped her eyes.

"Hey..." Danny's soft voice broke the air as he pulled Alice into his arms. She clung to him tightly as he caressed her back softly.

"You know, I just... you know, when I was ten, my good Christmases ended. From the age of ten Danny, I had miserable Christmases. Even when Charlie was born, I tried... tried to give her this amazing Christmas every year, but it was never... Christmas." Alice had whispered the last word.

"Well, those Christmases are over... you never deserved any of what those people gave you Alice, and your father never deserved you! You are amazing, and we're gonna have the best Christmas ever!" Danny promised her. "So come on" He grinned, lifting her face to meet his as he wiped away her tears. "Wipe those tears and turn that frown upside down!" He sang softly. Alice giggled at him through her watery eyes.

"You're amazing... and you best believe it." Alice told him. "Thank you."

"Well I do try." Danny winked.

"And the ego grows." Alice chuckled as the held onto one another.

Danny lowered his head towards Alice's and gently pressed his lips against hers, he pulled way quickly to calculate her reaction, he smiled as he saw her own grin, he lowered his lips once more and smiled upon her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her strongly.

"I love you." Danny told her.

"I love you too." Alice replied gazing into his eyes, as the realisation hit her, that she would never have a bad Christmas again, and that no matter what happened, she'd be fine as long as she had Danny by her side.


	5. Day 5

**Day 5**

Danny was sat in the study, thinking. Thinking about what the hell he was going to get Alice for Christmas. He'd trailed through every catalogue, but nothing seemed good enough, Alice was perfect, she needed a present just as amazing as she was. He'd tried the internet, but he still had no idea what to get to her. He sighed.

Olivia was looking for Danny. She wanted to annoy him for money, she'd tried Alice first but she'd said go and ask Danny as she had nothing on her at that moment in time, he had it. She'd looked everywhere so he could only be in the study.

She opened the door and so him sat there, looking exasperated and at his wits end. She closed the door behind her and sat on the edge of the table.

"Looking for Alice?" Olivia asked.

"Yes... do you know how impossible it is to buy women presents?" Danny asked.

"Oh no! Men are harder!" Olivia argued with a smile, Danny smiled back as he looked back at her. Olivia looked more and more like her mother every day.

"Yeh yeh, you fancy helping me?" Danny asked sweetly.

"Well... for a small price." Olivia bargained.

"What?" Danny asked with suspicion.

"I need to borrow some money..."

"Done deal!" Danny said quickly throwing her a number of notes.

"Okay, I reckon, cos it's your first Christmas as Mr and Mrs Trevanion." She emphasised their marital status in a teasing yet soft voice. "You should go all out and buy her loads of stuff, you annoy her as well..."

"Expand." Danny asked, intrigued by the idea.

"Right... You could buy her like a hamper, but of Christmas goodies... and then you could buy her something small like, a ring, or earrings, or a necklace or something, and then put it in massive boxes... would so annoy her, but would be so cute!" Olivia told him.

"You're very good at this, I may hire you to do this on every other occasion I need to buy her a present!" Danny laughed, "Okay, we'll do this hamper first, then we'll go Jo'burg and you can help me choose something for her... and in return, I blag Alice to take you Christmas shopping?"

"Oh lovely step-father of mine, you do have yourself a deal!" Olivia winked as they shook hands.

They were well on it. Alice was in for a treat, although the same couldn't be promised for Danny's credit card.

"Right... so we have her hamper sorted... may I say that the personalised mugs are the best idea ever, the giraffe rug is adorable and that jewellery box, boom boom pow! Oh, and Danny..."

"Hmm?" Danny asked, he'd pretty much fell asleep.

"Day off, go and pamper her." Olivia winked.

"Jesus, anything else?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"No... just whatever your getting her, the wrapping paper and the boxes!" Olivia grinned, suddenly she looked at Danny as they heard Alice's quick light footsteps approaching. She was obviously looking for Danny.

"Quick!" Olivia hissed as he pushed the credit card in his pocket and threw the invoices to her. She raised her hands before stuffing them down her top. Danny pulled a face of disgust as she tilted her head. "Well." She asked.

They had covered themselves just in time as Alice opened the door. She looked at them with a calculating expression. They looked... innocent.

"Thank you Danny, for helping me." Olivia smiled.

"You're welcome... although next time you want maths help, please see Alice!" Danny grinned.

"Please don't!" Alice defended. Olivia laughed at them and hugged Alice quickly as she ran past her. Alice chuckled and walked over to Danny hearing Olivia shut the door.

"What are you up to?" Alice asked walking up to him.

"Nothing!" Danny argued... "Well I am looking at a very beautiful woman and having very impure thoughts about her!"

Alice looked around. "Where is she? I must beat her up for making my husband look at her!" Alice was looking around seriously.

"She's right here." He smiled standing up wrapping his arms around her. "Right here in my arms."

Alice blushed, but she didn't have time to think about it as his lips crashed against hers.


	6. Day 6

**Day 6**

Alice was straightening her hair, a white clip in her mouth; she was concentrating immensely as Danny opened the door.

"Alice?" Danny asked her, not wanting to disturb her too much or risk her burning herself.

"Give me a minute Danny." Alice told him as she finished the last strand of hair, she turned her irons off before turning to him. "What's up?"

"Could you take Livvie shopping?" Danny asked her. "She wants to grab a few presents, and you know what it's like sending them home and stuff... you could get a few bits too I suppose."

"Sure... we'll do the animals then..."

"Don't worry about the animals, I'll do them." Danny smiled placing his hands on her shoulders looking in the mirror and admiring her beauty. He bent down and kissed her neck softly. "Don't want you getting all dirty, you look even more gorgeous than you usually do today... how's that possible?"

"Smooth talker." Alice smiled, pulling him to her and kissing him deeply on the lips. He grinned and stood up and wolf whistled as she stood up. She was wearing her denim shorts with her checked shirt, her favourite checked shirt. He smiled, that was the shirt she wore when they first met.

Alice began to gather her bits and bats that she needed. Her mobile, her radio, her purse which of course had money and cards and other things were soon all on her person. She smiled as she saw Danny still stood staring at her. She waved a hand at him and he snapped out of the trance he'd been in. He grinned at her.

"Sorry." He mumbled sheepishly.

"I suppose I'll forgive you..." Alice told him wrapping her arms around him, her returned the favour, circling his fingers at the bottom of her back.

"So... Mrs Trevanion... do I get a kiss that's going to last me all day... because I don't quite know how I will survive." Danny whined, puppy eyes on and sweet smile installed.

"Aww, gonna miss me? Little me?" Alice teased him, a glint in her sparkling blue eyes.

"Gonna miss you like mad." Danny promised her, his own green eyes held a truth that showed although in a teasing and joking context, the statement was true.

"I'll miss you too." Alice told him, before leaning up to kiss him. They began to kiss with passion, Danny injected sweetness with the kiss as they pair prolonged it for as long as they could.

"Come on." Alice sighed taking his hand, "Liv will be getting so bored!"

Danny laughed and agreed with her with a gentle nod. They walked out hand in hand and made their way to the kitchen where Liv was sat eagerly waiting Alice. Alice smiled at her, chuckling slightly as she saw Liv stand up to grab some toast.

"I made you some Alice... sorry Danny you're not cool enough for toast." Olivia teased.

"I've eaten." Danny retorted as he pulled Alice a chair out. She raised her eyebrows at him but he just smiled.

"Could get used to this." Alice laughed as she sat down.

"Well I have to run... Love you" He smiled kissing Alice, he then addressed them both. "Have fun ladies!"

"We will!" They chorused. Alice and Liv giggled a little before eating their toast.

It was some time later when Alice and Liv got into town. Olivia was already telling Alice of all her ideas for presents.

"So, what you getting Danny?" Olivia pestered.

"Well... there's a few bits and bobs I've got you know, like aftershave and stuff like that but I can't think of anything to give him as a big big present. But you know, I'll find something!" Alice smiled, "What are you getting Thaboo?"

"Thaboo?" Olivia squeaked, trying to sound shocked but failing at her fake shock.

Alice tilted her head with raised eyebrows, she chuckled at Liv.

"Come on... admit it..." Alice teased.

"What... but..." Olivia stammered.

"God, you're such a teenager!" Alice snorted as they walked through the streets and into a gift shop.

"Really? WOW I never Alice! You know TEENager, sevenTEEN!" She winked.

"Ah your intelligence knows no ends." Alice smiled pretending to applaud Liv's intelligence. "So come on... Spill!"

"How do I know you are not Danny's spy?" Olivia asked Alice who was looking at some aftershave.

"Do I look like Danny's spy? Do you think Danny can get me to do anything I don't want to do?" Alice asked raising her eyebrows. "Hmm... Rowan... he needs something in a small box, what an inconsiderate time to go to Scotland, now I have to post it!"

Olivia chuckled as Alice picked one up, she smelt it, scrunched her nose in disgust, before shrugging and throwing it in her basket.

"S'only Rowan." Alice said with a shrug of her shoulders as she noticed Liv smirking. "Anyway... come on!"

"Well... aftershave?" Olivia suggested.

"Socks." Alice winked. "Always add socks."

"Why?" Olivia asked in confusion.

"Well, it was sort of a joke I had at uni." Alice explained. "We had this massive argument going on about whether you should wear socks or not during sex." Alice had lowered her voice only just realising they were in a shop. "Well it sort of expanded at Christmas, and we were all on about this always add socks thing... it just came back to me." Alice smiled.

"That's one debate that's erm... different." Olivia laughed. "But why the debate?"

"Well a lot of us didn't like feet, so everyone was going on about feet, and then someone brought it up, and we all actually got thinking you know – some party eh?" Alice chuckled slightly. "Anyway, it sparked off the biggest debate ever, some argued socks off others said feet were disgusting and shouldn't be involved in pleasure, then the others would bring up pedicures... you can see where this went." Alice picked up another tester and sprayed it onto the tester strip.

"Did you like uni?" Olivia asked as Alice handed her the strip, she nodded her approval and Alice picked it up.

"Fatani, and well there is a question... I suppose I did, but there were parts of my life then that were well... it wasn't a good time for me." Alice stumbled over her words.

"Sorry to bring it up Alice." Olivia apoligized quickly.

"Don't be daft Liv, there were plenty of good amongst it all." Alice sighed. "The parties, the silly little games, the not so hunky boys... Glasgow's finest bars were trembling!" She grinned a cocky grin.

"I bet they were!" Olivia chuckled.

Alice sighed and handed Liv another testing strip.

"I force Danny to wear this when we go out." Alice smiled, Olivia smelt it and grinned, it smelt great, better than Danny's own choice.

"That smells awesome!" Olivia had it pressed firmly to her nose.

"You are gonna have smelly nose." Alice laughed taking it off her and pressing another to her hand, "He was forced to wear that but I won't buy him anymore... he just tries to balance the bottle on every surface."

Olivia looked at it, the bottle was shaped like an L shape, she could see why Danny might try and balance it on a corner. She smirked as she watched Alice expertly shopping away. She smiled at how perfect Alice was for Danny and how great a shopping partner she was... she picked up the aftershave she wanted for Thaboo before catching up with Alice.

A few hours later and they pulled up with an armful of bags each at Leopards Den. Alice was about to rush inside when Olivia stopped her. Alice turned to her, concern etched on her face.

"Thank you for today Alice." Olivia told her sincerely, "It's been great fun!"

"It has, we must do this again! Oh, and when you want that posting without over protective over there going off on one, let me know." Alice winked.

Olivia hugged Alice tightly, causing Alice to laugh as she hugged Liv back.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Olivia beamed as she ran off, Alice sighed and shook her head. Young Love!


	7. Day 7

**Day 7**

The family were sat outside upon the veranda eating their tea when Danny and Alice finally sat down, placing the plates they'd just got from the kitchen in front of them. Both had just had a rather hysterical woman at the surgery convinced her dog had eaten her Christmas pudding. Danny and Alice had of course tried to tell her that it would be fine but to keep her eye on him, but of course the woman had gone on and on, and they'd ended up fully explaining what to do with the dog. In turn it had made them late for their dinner and the whole family were already in a slanging match.

"We all know that it is turkey at Christmas!" Dupe was shouting.

"Chicken would be easier to cook!" Caroline argued.

"Gammon is better than both!" Liv's voice came over the top of their bawling.

"You get gammon anyway!" Charlotte whined.

Nomsa was sat quietly eating hoping that they'd seize fire soon, though she knew that was unlikely!

Danny and Alice were taking little notice as they both tucked into their meal of steak, roast potatoes and vegetables. They were chatting in between eating about what they could do for the rest of the night.

"The usual... sit around monging out?" Alice laughed at him as she cut the steak.

Danny swallowed quickly and smiled. "But that's..."

Alice looked at him, her mouth full she wouldn't speak but her expression told him a thousand words.

"Normal." Danny finished as he put some food in his mouth.

"Could go Fatani's?" Alice suggested, "Or sit around not monging... I can think of many thing actually..." Alice laughed.

"Well..." Danny began but was cut off as both he and Alice were called to.

"Right, you two decide... do we have Turkey, Chicken or Gammon?" Olivia sighed.

"Well, I've always had gammon anyway..." Alice told them shrugging her shoulders.

"Me too" Danny agreed.

"But you know there is a simple solution..." Alice told them, eyes glistening.

"You could just see who wants what, I mean you have to get gammon anyway, so get a full gammon and then..." Danny let Alice finish.

"See you wants what for Christmas day. You could get enough chicken for those who want chicken... enough turkey for those who want turkey... and then I'm sure someone will want both." Alice shrugged.

"You are a genius woman!" Dupe grinned.

"Oi!" Danny laughed.

"Well you can read her brainwaves!" Dupe defended himself. The family rolled their eyes. "Anyway, get on with your dinner."

Alice raised her eyebrows at Danny as she finished, Danny had also finished. The excused themselves quickly and walked into their room.

"Okay, so what are we doing?" Danny asked huskily as they closed the door.

"Well..." Alice smiled, as she rubbed her hands down his chest, she quickly turned round and went into the wardrobe. He frowned what was she up to?

"Alice..." Danny mumbled coming up behind her and snuggling his face into her neck.

"Just a minute." Alice grinned, she noticed his arms coming around her but she quickly pulled out what she had and quickly put two rolls of wrapping paper in his hands.

"WRAPPING!" Danny groaned, "But there's so many better things..."

"Yes, but there's plenty of presents cluttering up and another thing some people need there's posting, I know Rosie and Max are coming over, as is Evan but you know, you have people back in England, and I have to send to Rowan." She grumbled. "Plus, we should wrap some of these up cos if those kids get rooting they'll know!"

Danny grumbled good naturedly as she pulled out some presents, they sat on the bed cross legged and began to wrap. Danny however was soon bored. He noticed Alice concentrating and a useless strip of wrapping paper sitting idly nearby. He screwed it up as quietly as he could, took aim when she wasn't looking and threw it. She jumped in disbelief, and threw it back.

"Meanie." She told him.

He laughed and threw another one, she began to make one too and soon they were having a full on war.

"I will win." Alice told him. They'd ended up on the floor, Danny had her between his knees as they pelted one another with the paper balls.

"You think?" Danny asked grinning widely as he threw one gently down at her.

"Yes... I will get out of this... somehow." Alice giggled, pelting two at him.

"Really..." Danny laughed.

Alice nodded vigorously, suddenly she had a revelation!

"Kiss?" Alice asked sweetly.

"We're in the middle of a war!" Danny chuckled as he let one fall gently on her face.

"Don't you want to kiss me?" Alice questioned, her puppy eyes on, sad face faked.

Danny couldn't say no, he slowly leant down and caught her lips with his. Soon they were completely caught up in the embrace, Alice remembered her plan and rolled over so she was on top of him. She pulled away quickly and grabbed a couple of balls.

"Told you I'd win!" She remarked smugly pelting him with balls.


	8. Day 8

**Day 8**

She was rushing around, quickly dashing from place to place. A small book, tattered at the edges and well used was in her left hand as she appeared to check the address on each and every brown perfectly wrapped parcel. Her glittering blue eyes held a glint of excitement as she completed her tasks, her analytical eye scanning every item to ensure its safe journey. As she snapped the book shut, he couldn't help the smile that slowly spread across his face.

"I'm going to post these." Alice told him as she picked up the first couple of presents off the operating desk.

"Here, I'll give you a hand." Danny smiled grabbing the few other presents that required a postage stamp. Both placed their load in the back of one of the Jeeps before slowly looking to the other. Their gazes caught. His green eyes were soft as they took in every inch of her perfect form, her blue eyes held a sparkle, a glint of love visible for all to see.

"You know how I'd come with you if it wasn't for a bloody appointment!" Danny said softly as he leant on the side of the truck.

"I know... don't worry Liv's gonna come with me anyway, said I'd buy her something to eat and stuff." Alice told him, the shrug of her perfectly tanned shoulders adding to the effect... including the effect she was having on Danny.

Danny sighed and gave her a look she knew all too well. He grinned as, as per usual, Alice understood his silent request and wrapped his long arms around her. They stayed locked in their embrace for a few moments, before a sharing a kiss. A sweet kiss that both lingered in. Bursting with an undying love the overflow of affection evident as the sign of the others worship towards the other came to an end.

"I love you." Danny whispered close to her ear, she smiled as though she was a teenager, being told for the first time that she was loved by a boy.

"I love you too." She replied in an equally husky tone, the truth clear for the world to see. No lie was in her statement, no regret was in her voice as she uttered the words that meant so much to the man that stood in front of her. The man that meant the world to her, the man that said those words that meant so much to her.

With one final kiss, the pair departed. Danny to go to his surgery and prepare for his appointment with Mr Howarth, an English gentleman whose dogs needed some form of vaccination. Alice to find Olivia, to deliver on a number of promises she had made her step daughter.

"Liv?" Alice called through the deserted halls of the house. The sound of her melodic Scottish tone echoed through the empty house. The silence was eerie. The creaking of the door, if it hadn't been for the context of the place they lived, was almost gothic. Olivia emerged, ruining any chances of a gothic horror story within the house, standing as usual picturesque and perfectly presented.

"I'm ready." Olivia smile at her step mother.

"Good, you got that thing." Alice winked her tone exclusive almost as if it reflected the small secret the two shared.

"I have!" Olivia smiled, showing the small brown parcel nervously. She hid it again as she gained a nod of approval off Alice.

"Let's go." Alice grinned, her manner one of excitement yet unleashed immaturity as the two ran through the halls and got in the Jeep, ready to post their gifts.

**A/N – I decided to do a bit of a more descriptive piece... I'm being an english geek for the night!**

**Hope you enjoyed :) x**


	9. Day 9

**Day 9**

Danny was stood rolling his eyes as Alice pushed his tie up properly. She tutted as he tried to loosen it and decided, just to teach him a lesson of course, to pull it even tighter than it had been before.

"Ok! Ok! I think the tie is tight enough!" Danny squeaked as she patted it down neatly.

"Don't dare mess with it." Alice told him, she proceeded to turn around. Danny took his chances and as she turned round moved his hand to his tie. "Don't even think about it." Alice told him, a threat to her voice as she turned round ever so slightly. Danny grumbled in disbelief, how did she even know what he was doing? Eyes in the back of the head? He would have asked her, but he decided that wasn't a good idea and would do him no favours!

"You look beautiful." Danny smiled, going for an option that was much safer and also a lot truer. He was absolutely amazed by her; stunned would be more the word as she turned round, blue eyes glittering and a shimmering smile to match. She grinned at him and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the favour a gentle smile upon his face, a loving expression in his green eyes.

"You're looking very handsome yourself." Alice told him, she reached up with one hand and stroked his face as though she was inspecting it. "Still... I believe you've missed a spot when you were in a shower."

"What? Where?" Danny asked in a flustered manner as he began to panic. He didn't want to show the family up, especially Charlotte up by still being full of animal's bodily fluids and blood!

"Right here." Alice announced as she took his face into her hands and kissed him passionately. Danny responded as her arms moved to behind his neck. His arms had snaked their way round her waste and both were wrapped in one another completely. As they pulled away Alice couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh dear..." Alice laughed. "Now you have a bit."

"What?" Danny asked, burrowing his brow with confusion.

"Here." She told him wiping away the lip gloss that had transferred from her lips to his with one smooth, gentle stroke of her finger. "Sorted."

"You ready to go?" Danny asked.

"Yeh, can't believe my little girls growing up... a solo performance Danny, at ten!" She beamed. Danny also beamed, he knew just how proud Alice felt of Charlotte. He felt proud of her too, of course he did, but there was no mistaking that Charlotte was Alice's little girl, and there was no mistaking that Alice was Charlotte's proud parent!

Charlotte was performing in the annual Christmas Fair ran by the school. It featured music, dance and drama and saw many of the children from around the township show off their talents in a one night show. Charlotte was going to be singing a solo before going on to perform a short piece of drama later in the evening. Olivia was one of the helpers and she and Charlotte had set off some time ago to prepare and rehearse for the performance tonight – both had been nervous yet full of excitement when they set off and the whole family had told them to 'break a leg'. Although Alice hoped not literally!

Danny and Alice walked out to see everyone waiting on them. Danny feigned a heart attack as he saw Dupe, who had dressed unusually smart in his trusty brown suit, of course Danny gained a slap of Alice who scolded him for messing around. God, if he wasn't older than her, people would think she was his mother not his wife!

"We all ready?" Alice asked the family. They all nodded and stood up making their way out.

"You look beautiful Alice." Nomsa commented. Danny smiled proudly, and gave her his 'I told you so look'.

"Thanks Nomsa." Alice looked down blushing slightly, hiding behind her hair as it fell loosely over her shoulders. Nomsa chuckled wondering if Alice would ever be able to take a compliment.

Danny was admiring Alice the whole way there. For once, neither had to drive as Dupe took up the job of driver. Danny and Alice had clambered into the back, and had been huddled together throughout the short journey. Alice had Danny's jacket draped over her shoulders gently, the many sizes too big for her jacket, hiding most of the simple red dress she had chosen to wear.

As they arrived, they quickly took their seats. Christmas carols were playing over and over again over the speakers as proud parents, families, friends and residents of the township arrived. The Leopards Den clan were sat together, a seat saved for Vanessa when she arrived. Danny and Alice were looking through the program as Dupe, Caroline and Nomsa chatted amicably about everything and anything.

"Hi, hope I'm not too late!" Vanessa smiled as she took her seat on the end beside Nomsa. Danny and Alice shot her energetic smiles and greeted her warmly as the lights came down on the crowded hall.

"It's starting." Danny whispered as the family's attention fell to the stage where a teacher began to introduce the evening.

They sat through a number of interesting performances, clapping each talent in turn. But the true time for the Leopards Den family to come alive was when Charlotte's name was announced.

"This it Danny." Alice grinned grabbing one of his hands in both of hers, he placed his hand over the top and smiled at her. As Charlotte appeared, he lifted the top hand to give her thumbs up as Alice blew her a kiss. Charlotte shot them a huge beaming grin before waiting for the music to start.

Danny and Alice's eyes were fixed together throughout, as were their hands, as Charlotte sang. The smile never left their faces as she finished, both headed the applause by standing up, clapping and cheering, as Dupe whistled. Charlotte blushed slightly and smiled, thanking them before disappearing off stage. Danny and Alice sat down and Alice was dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

"Wow, she was fantastic." Caroline said as Dupe nodded.

"I didn't know she could sing like that." Vanessa added.

"I knew she had talent, but she just... comes alive on stage." Alice smiled as she continued to wipe her eyes. Danny had his arm around her.

"Well she did amazing..." Danny whispered in Alice's ear. "You going soft?" He added in a teasing tone.

"Yes." Alice admitted, both laughed as Alice leant her head against Danny's chest, she smiled, she could feel his laughter rumbling in his chest.

The night came to an end, Charlotte's other performance had gone well too and again had had Alice in tears. Danny and Alice were waiting at the wings for Charlotte and Liv whilst the rest of the family waited in the Jeep. The minute Alice saw Charlotte she walked up to her swiftly and gave her a huge hug.

"You did so well, I'm so proud of you!" Alice told her as she squeezed her tightly. Olivia appeared slightly after and grinned.

"Charlie rocked the stage tonight!" Olivia grinned, "You should carry on with the performing arts stuff Charlie."

"You think?" Charlotte asked them nervously.

"I know!" Olivia told her.

Danny bent down to give Charlotte a hug and kissed her affectionately on the top of her head.

"Well done you" He whispered. "Had your old mum in tears you know."

"Really?"

"Yeh, you made her soft." Danny chuckled. "Proud of you kiddo."

Charlotte chuckled back and wrapped her arms around him. Alice looked at the pair with affection, she looked at Liv.

"I don't know what he's said to her but I feel left out!" Alice laughed as she and Liv hugged tightly. "Amazing work backstage I'm sure!"

"Was so hard but so fun!" Olivia beamed.

On the way home, Danny and Alice were sat right at the back, Alice was nestled into his chest as she fiddled with his hands.

"You're so comfy." Alice told him.

"Danny Trevanion, professional human pillow service for Alice Trevanion!" Danny chuckled.

"I see where Charlotte's getting this dramatic streak from" Alice laughed at him. "Still can't get over how amazing she was, my baby girl up there, just being amazing."

"Must get it from her mother." Danny whispered.

Alice looked up at him, their eyes caught as did their lips... Danny had definitely said the right thing this time!


	10. Day 10

**Day 10**

Danny and Alice returned from the their daily call outs and walked up to the house. They had been to the shop and had a number of sweets, they'd bought everyone a bag of their favourite sweets and a few other bits beside.

"Love love these." Alice grinned as she threw some dolly mixture into her mouth.

"Some are ok." Danny commented. "These on the other hand." He grinned holding up his blue raspberry sour bon bons. Alice stole one and pretended to die and go to heaven, Danny chuckled.

"They are the bomb of all sweets!" Alice agreed. "Could eat em all day!"

"Should we steal some of Dupe's chocolate mice?" Danny laughed as he looked inside Dupe's bag.

"Eww no, hate em." Alice spat in disgust, they dropped all the bags on the kitchen table. Alice was rooting around when she found one with friendship rings in. She beamed.

"Mr Trevanion?" Alice asked, looking at him lovingly and deeply. He turned to face her, a smile spreading to his face as her beauty overwhelmed him.

"Mrs Trevanion?" Danny grinned, he watched her as that exclusive look she saved just for him crossed her face.

Alice slowly lowered herself to one knee and held the gummy ring up to him.

"Will you marry me?" She asked, her blue eyes sparkling, she looked up at him seriously, expectation and apprehension in her eyes.

He then beamed that exclusive grin he knew she loved, the one he saved for her. His green eyes, although soft were alive with passion.

"Yes." Danny grinned. Alice beamed her energetic smile back at him and slipped the gummy ring onto his finger (with difficulty due to the small size of the ring and the large size of Danny's hands!), she jumped up and wrapped her arms around her neck as they kissed tenderly.

Danny grabbed a ring from the bag and held it up in front of their faces. He had her left hand in his other hand. He smiled.

"My beloved Alice, do you remember the very first day we met? From the very moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, the one that I know I have to spend the rest of my life with. Our courtship was one of the best days of my life, for you have become not just my lover and companion, but also my best friend. I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you to the highest respect and honour as you so deserve for the rest of my life." Danny told her slipping the ring onto her finger. She was looking at him with such love, tears in her eyes as the realisation hit her that Danny hadn't forgotten their vows, just as she had, they were imprinted in their hearts forever.

Alice took his hands with both of hers and looked up at him, she decided to say one of her vows to him.

"Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you. I love you, Danny. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Danny, that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my husband, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life." Alice told him, the same raw emotion in her voice as she uttered the words. Danny grinned down at her, both their eyes glittered with tears.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Danny said in a dodgy and low South African accent.

"Kiss the groom sounds better." Alice mumbled as she launched herself at him, they were kissing passionately when Olivia walked in. She rolled her eyes and picked up some of the sweets.

"You still remember?" Alice exclaimed as she held Danny's hand.

"Of course I do... I'll never ever forget them or our day." Danny told her passionately, he noticed Olivia and pressed a chaste kiss to Alice's lips. She smiled at him picking up on his signals and turned.

"I feel sick after walking in on you two kissing like that but am I right in thinking you got me jelly babies?" Olivia grinned, "Cos if you have, I forgive you!"

"We have!" Alice told her. She wiped her eyes, Olivia raised an eyebrow, she then saw the jelly rings on their fingers.

"If you two were on TV and I didn't know you, I'd think you were so cute!" Olivia admitted. "I guess you mean you remember the vows?" Olivia said softly. Alice nodded.

"I'm awaiting the comment about how five year olds get married with jelly rings!" Danny chuckled.

"Hmm, I'm off I'll make a witty comment later... sweets sound good to me!" Olivia laughed as Charlie came running into the room. She yelled sweets and soon the whole family had descended onto the kitchen. Danny and Alice however were far wrapped up in one another.

_(Later in Danny and Alice's bedroom)_

Everyone had gone to bed some time ago, Danny and Alice were actually the last to go to bed. They'd been sat on the veranda drinking a bottle of wine, both sat together, a blanket covering them lightly as they shared kisses under the African moon. The small ceremony and few words they'd passed between one another had had an effect on them, and both had been wrapped up in the other for the rest of the day.

"Hmm..." Danny smiled watching Alice as she wiped the minimal make-up she wore off her face.

"What?" Alice asked throwing the wipe into the bin.

"You're just amazing." Danny told her.

"I'm not." Alice muttered.

"You are." Danny insisted, he walked up to her from behind and leant down to where she was sitting. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck softly. "Look in that mirror." He mumbled against her skin. "What do you see?"

"I don't know... I guess I just see me." Alice shrugged in confusion.

"You wanna know what I see?" Danny asked her huskily, his breath sent tingles all around her body, Alice was slowly losing her sanity as his hands ran up her arms just once.

"What?" Alice asked intrigued.

"I see the most beautiful, stunning, breath taking woman in the world in my arms. I see my wife with her gorgeous blue eyes, that dazzling smile. I see my future in the mirror. I see the one person in this world who can make all my dreams come true... then I see me!" Danny chuckled.

Alice turned to him tears in her eyes. She reached her hand up and kissed him once, tenderly, softly, passionately.

"You are the most fantastic man!" Alice told him, her voice breaking.

"Your man." He whispered in her ear. "And since I'm your man, your husband, how about since we technically got married earlier we move onto our wedding night." He held up his finger with the gummy ring on. "Plus we need to eat these, make it last... you eat mine, I eat yours."

"Thought you'd never ask." Alice said crashing her lips against his as both took the other into their arms... Perfect end, to a perfect day!

**A/N – Apologies for lateness, I've been out all night! x**


	11. Day 11

**Day 11**

It was a typical family night in at Leopards Den – they'd even ordered some Chinese. It had amused Danny and Alice at first, finding a Chinese take away in the middle of South Africa whilst on their visits, but there was definitely no complaining when they were tucking into it! It tasted fantastic and both had agreed to treat the family too it tonight.

"Do you think they were annoyed for having to drive down that road in that tiny little car they had?" Danny asked as he twirled some chow mien onto his fork. Alice swallowed her food quickly to answer him.

"Probably! Still this is amazing! Ahh Chinese, I have missed you!" Alice told her plate stacked high with many of the traditional dishes.

"You make it sound like it's a person..." Charlotte said dryly, Liv laughed as she grabbed some more egg fried rice.

"But I haven't had it since forever!" Alice whined... "Look at it, in all it's Chineseyness!"

"Chineseyness?" Danny laughed looking down at her.

"Yes, chineseyness." Alice replied grabbing some chips. She grabbed some prawn crackers too, everyone pulled a face of disgust as she grabbed the vinegar.

"What?" Alice asked looking round innocently as she put a light sprinkle of vinegar over the prawn crackers.

"Vinegar on prawn crackers?" Olivia squealed as Charlotte screwed up her face. Danny who was placing prawn crackers on his plate raised his eyebrows.

"It's good!" Alice whined. She raised her fork as Danny grabbed one and popped it in his mouth. He chewed a moment before his eyes came alight.

"They are actually good!" Danny announced dowsing his in vinegar.

"Danny don't put that much on!" Alice told him, "Here chuck those to Jana, you will not like them swimming in it!"

Danny let Alice sort out his prawn crackers for him. He began to poke her as she did so. She poked him back before settling back down to her plate.

"Well I ain't tyring that!" Olivia announced.

"Me neither!" Charlotte called.

Danny and Alice chuckled as they all moved into the front room, where Nomsa, Dupe and Caroline were already sat. They usually had strict orders on sitting to the table but today they were all sitting in the front room, food on laps watching TV. South Africa's version of the X Factor apparently. It was the audition stages and there was a rumble of laughter within the room. Eventually Caroline took all the plates into the kitchen, dragging Dupe with her. Danny opened his arm out for Alice who happily fell into his chest, throwing her arm over him softly. Danny began to run his hand through her hair. She closed her eyes savouring the feeling of Danny's hands, she opened them again to watch the TV.

"We should go on Charlie." Olivia nodded seriously. "We're better than some of these."

"And what are you going to do?" Danny asked, Alice looked up from his chest to the two girls.

"SING!" Olivia beamed, "And dance."

"Oh god." Danny muttered under his breath to Alice.

"COS WE'RE ON FIRE!"

Danny and Alice frowned, okay, they were singing purposely bad and dancing like retarded ducks but still it was amusing.

"What do you think?" Olivia asked as they stopped.

"Erm... yeh brilliant." Danny lied grinning cheesily.

"I'd maybe drop the whole act but yeh beautiful!" Alice teased them.

"YES! WE ARE STARS!" Charlotte exclaimed dramatically, Olivia hugged her tightly.

"We have two mad girls." Danny mumbled.

"You don't say..." Alice laughed, she reached up and kissed him chastely on the lips. She watched as Dupe walked in.

"What was that bloody racquet?" He boomed.

They all sat silent a moment before bursting into laughter.


	12. Day 12

**Day 12**

Evan looked out of the taxi at the familiar scenery. He'd just arrived two days earlier than what he was meant to be and he was hoping to cause a pleasant surprise. It was slightly late however, so he was hoping someone would be awake.

Olivia wandered around the kitchen, she was thirsty due to the heat at this time of year. She could hear the faint and annoying tune of the title music of a DVD, she frowned, surely Danny and Alice would have turned the DVD off. Then she thought of the possible scenario and shuddered... still, surely they'd turn it off or turn it down or something. That tune would definitely ruin any romance. Caroline walked into the kitchen, she too in need of water, and was about to tell Olivia off when Olivia silenced her. She motioned into the living room, where she'd moved too. She was smiling slightly.

Danny and Alice were fast asleep on the sofa. Alice had her back to the sofa and was huddled tightly to Danny who had his arms wrapped around her. Danny's head was rested gently on Alice's, whose head was cushioned into Danny's chest.

"Bless." Olivia whispered smiling, she turned the TV off quickly and quietly before closing the door and leaving them be. Although she'd never admit it, they were far too cute to wake up!

Evan looked around as he paid the taxi driver. He threw his bag over his shoulder and made his way up the stairs. He opened the door, well someone must be up. He walked through the halls and was confused not to find anybody, just darkness. He opened the door to the living room and smiled softly. So Danny and Alice were still loved up, lying on the sofa wrapped up in one another fast asleep. Oh how tempted was he to take a picture of this! He decided not to though and moved on to the study. God, what was this, early nights? Was this Leopards Den? Really? Wow it had to be!

Evan decided to check out his old room. Perfect, still as it was. He threw his stuff down before quickly going out again. He went to the fridge and grabbed some water. He forgot how hot it was out here. He was just about to sneak to bed when he tripped and fell into a chair. It scraped with a painful screeching along the floor. Evan grimaced as closed his eyes.

Danny awoke with a start as he heard the chair scraping across the kitchen floor. Alarmed he sat up, which in turn woke Alice up.

"Danny." She mumbled, half asleep.

"Wait here." He told her as he wiped his eyes. Alice grumbled, she'd been comfortable with Danny. But she wasn't letting him go alone what if it was an intruder.

"It's ok, we should go to bed anyway." Alice finished her sentence with a yawn. She and Danny walked out to see the kitchen lights beaming. Both shielded their eyes, and winced in pain as the light penetrated them.

"Danny, you're meant to be a big strong macho game park vet... what if we have a burglar." Alice whispered.

"He'll have chance to escape!" Danny laughed, his eyes came back to normal and he looked around. He gasped as he saw the young man in front of him, Alice too gasped, before both ran at him.

"EVAN!" They both chorused together, wrapping their arms around him. Evan laughed and hugged them both back.

"The one and only!" Evan beamed.

"Oh son! Why didn't you tell us you were coming early?" Danny asked, a huge grin on his face, which caused Alice to have a huge grin on her face.

"Surprise you!" Evan beamed. "I nearly got away with my master plan to just walk out my room but then I fell... oops, always been clumsy!"

"It's so good to see you." Alice exclaimed. "We haven't seen you since..." She stopped a minute to think. Danny chuckled, she was so cute when she was tired or just woke up. "The wedding!"

"I miss you guys too!" Evan smiled. "But I'm really tired, do you mind if I get some sleep?"

"Of course not!" Danny beamed, "You know where your room is I'm sure."

Evan nodded and walked off. Danny looked down to Alice who smiled at him, she chuckled as he picked her up and hugged her tightly. He placed her down and kissed her tenderly.

"Bed?" Alice asked him.

"Well..." Danny wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh Trevanion... you are such a tease!" Alice whispered.

"Me?" He asked as he picked her up. She muffled a shriek as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm deadly serious."

She laughed as they kissed passionately as he carried her to their room...


	13. Day 13

**Day 13**

"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me..." Alice sang jokingly towards Danny, however what she didn't realise was that she was giving Danny the perfect cue for what he was about to do.

He grinned and reached behind him, he'd been stood at the desk acting all innocent, trying to find the perfect moment, and Alice had just given it him. He beamed as he pulled the box from behind him.

"A box of chocolates." He sang back holding them in front of her, her mouth dropped almost comically as he stood there were his 'aren't I wonderful?' grin. Alice took them from him before hugging him tightly. He chuckled as she began to thank him.

"Thank you... you are so sweet... thank you!" Alice beamed. He laughed as his hands fell to her hips. She reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him, before wrapping her arms around him again.

"It's only chocolates Alice..." Danny laughed as he held her tightly to him. He was savouring the feel of her petite frame holding onto his tall and lanky one as she called him.

"It's the thought too." Alice told him, looking into his eyes.

"I told you I'd make this the best Christmas ever." Danny told her, looking back into her beautiful blue sapphires.

"You're doing a perfect job." Alice whispered kissing him once more. "We're done here now too." She beamed as she wrapped her arm around him, he returned the favour as they began to walk to the house. Alice clutching her gift from Danny tightly.

The house was quiet. Caroline and Nomsa had gone shopping for the day and Dupe had been playing driver. Olivia and Charlotte were still at school, and Evan had gone with them to go see all his old friends and teachers. That reminded Alice, tomorrow was the Christmas Fair at the school.

"What to do in a house when we're all alone?" Alice asked, her blues eyes smouldering with intensity. Danny wiggled his eyebrows, before noticing the time. He groaned almost painfully as he pointed to the time. Alice too grumbled.

"Next time we finish even earlier." She winked, she grabbed his hand and led him out to the veranda. She signalled for him to sit. He did so with a raised eyebrow, but the raised eyebrow soon turned to a smile as she sat upon his knee, wrapping her arms around him. She placed the box between them and took one of the sweets she knew Danny would like. She held it to his lips, he smiled and ate it out of her fingers. Both giggled like school children as he returned the favour. She nipped his finger playfully.

"Mrs Trevanion." He whispered as she put another to his lips. He pulled a face but otherwise swallowed it.

"Ok, I admit it." She laughed looking at his facial expression. "I purposely chose the coconut one!"

"That's evil!" Danny whined.

"Hmm..." Alice smiled at him before kissing him gently. She pulled away and popped another chocolate in her mouth. She then found one of his favourites and held it to his lips. He pretended to go too far and sucked on her fingers playfully. "Tease." She mumbled.

"Well I can feed myself you know." Danny giggled as he tightened his hold upon her.

"Well..." She noticed his mouth open, and when he was least expecting it threw one in. "Humour me."

"Yes oh mighty Alice." Danny said in a worship laced voice. Alice nodded seriously in her appreciation.

"I like the sound of that." Alice winked, as she took another chocolate off Danny. They continued their small routine until they were all gone.

"I love you Danny." Alice told him sincerely, looking into his gorgeous green eyes.

"I love you too Alice." Danny replied, not one hint of uncertainty in his voice. Alice smiled before pulling him towards her, they began to kiss passionately taking full advantage of what they thought was true alone time for them.

Except neither had seen the taxi approaching, neither seemed to notice the slam of the doors either. Evan, Olivia and Charlotte all grunted in disgust as they walked up the stairs. Danny and Alice had just pulled away and were gazing into one another's eyes. Dumb, lovestruck expressions clear on their faces.

"Disgusting." Olivia muttered.

"Yeh I know... no Christmas Fair!" Evan fumed not quite realising what Olivia was referring to. She rolled her eyes but she agreed that was disgusting too... as if they couldn't hold it unless they had a Santa.

"What, no fair why?" Alice asked in shock. Danny turned too to look at them.

"No Santa, unless someone goes and volunteers we get no fair!" Charlotte whined. Olivia and Evan nodded before the three slumped off. Alice immediately turned to Danny.

"No way." Danny shook his head.

"Please Danny..." Alice whined she had her puppy eyes on, fluttering the eyelashes, sweet smile.

"Don't give me the eyes." Danny pleaded.

She then began to pout.

"I'll reward you." Alice bargained. Danny remained silent, suddenly she launched herself at him. Danny was taken by surprise, but he felt himself melting under her embrace, the passion she was showing him. God, was she going to stop? If she didn't, he was sure he was going to rip her clothes off right there on the veranda.

"What do you say?" She asked pulling away.

Danny just nodded, too busy being mesmerised to argue with her any longer.

"Excellent I'll ring the school." She beamed standing up. Danny just watched her, the same lovestruck yet gormless expression fixed upon his face.

**A/N – Woo :)**

**Thank you to Dan for all the ideas and help =] You're awesome hehe :D **

**x**


	14. Day 14

**Day 14**

It was the afternoon of the Christmas Fair and Danny and Alice were the only people left at Leopards Den. Olivia and Charlotte had absolutely no idea that Danny was going to be Santa! Danny and Alice had made the excuse that they had to quickly do the animals. Everyone had bought it and gone off happily, leaving Alice to dress Danny!

"Don't you think I'm a bit thin to be Santa?" Danny asked rolling his eyes.

"Joking aren't you?" Alice teased as she tightened his belt.

"You cheeky little..." Danny murmured, he was got off by Alice's lips quickly kissing his. She smiled at him before putting his beard on and then his hat. She beamed as she looked at him as she placed some fake glasses on.

Alice pushed him to the mirror. Danny was grumbling as he looked in the mirror. Alice was laughing as she walked up and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree for me." Alice began to sing. "Been an awful good girl, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight!"

"Alice baby... take your second Christmas present from me..." Danny began to sing badly trying to keep in tune to the song. "A box of your favourite... perfume!" Danny beamed as he pulled one out of the drawer. Alice gasped.

"Danny!" Alice had her hand over her mouth in shock.

"It's the second day of Christmas" Danny winked pulling his beard down. Alice kissed him softly before grabbing his arm.

"You don't have to do this Danny." Alice told him softly.

"I know, I want to." Danny replied as his arms snaked around her waist.

"Thank you." Alice said before hugging him tightly, he laughed. Both pulled away and looked at the clock. "Come on Santa." Alice teased. "You got to be places."

"Ahh right." Danny laughed, they were walking out when Alice stopped. Danny frowned. "Alice?"

She pointed up above their doorway. He laughed heartily as he saw the mistletoe hanging gently.

"Is that for Santa?"

"Oh yeh, we always have five minutes fun before he gets on his way." Alice winked.

"It's a good job I'm Santa then." Danny murmured as he pulled her towards him and bowed his head, she wrapped her arms around his neck as the pair began to kiss passionately. Alice was losing her mind and Danny was five seconds away from scrapping the Santa idea when they finally pulled away.

"Misteltoe..." Alice smiled. "I like it." She grinned pulling him out by the hand. "You know I did put it above the bed so that when we'd get up, we'd have to kiss."

"Why did you move it then?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Well firstly we do anyway, but then I thought, when we lie down that mistletoe is gonna be in a certain place... and as much as I love it and rabbits, I doubt we want to be at it like rabbits. If you know what I mean." Alice smiled with a wink as she started the Jeep.

"Ahh... I see." Danny nodded. He then had a twinkle in his eyes. "Should move it back!"

"Hey Santa, I said five minutes of fun. I am married to a wonderful man you know... he'll kick your ass if you try it on!" Alice said seriously as she drove to the school.

"Damn!" He muttered. "Mrs Claus just isn't the same!"

They were laughing as Alice parked the Jeep round the back and snuck through into the school. They got into the back room and stopped. Alice looked around.

"Listen I'll be back in five." Alice told him before rushing off. Danny sat down and began to chat to one of the teachers.

Alice soon found Olivia, Charlotte and Evan and waved manically. They waved back but frowned when they saw she wasn't with Danny.

"Where's Danny?" Evan asked looking behind her.

"Oh, he's just nipped off to see to a goat who's in labour, I wanted to go but he wouldn't have it!" Alice laughed, hoping her lie worked. It seemed to as they all nodded.

"They got a new Santa mum!" Charlotte beamed, Alice was seriously hoping she wasn't smirking or looking stupid or something here.

"Yeh! He's going to be coming out before the nativity, watching the nativity with his reindeers." Olivia had made the speech marks sign with her fingers for the reindeer comment. "And then he's seeing the kids."

"That's great news! Would have been a shame for this to be cancelled."

"Yeh." Evan sighed.

"I'm gonna go in round the back, see if any help is needed!" Alice said before quickly running off.

"We'll fetch you a drink Alice!" Olivia shouted, but Alice hadn't heard as she ran off, and Olivia went to get Alice a drink.

Alice saw Danny alone and smiled, she wandered up to him and patted his beard down. Danny was barely recognisable underneath all his costuming and beard, Alice giggled.

"I can't believe you roped me into this." Danny muttered.

"Oh we be quiet, you look so cute for a Sassenach!" Alice beamed.

"A what?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Ach mon, I wonnae be hingin' oot wid ye anymere!" Alice grinned cheekily as she sped up her usual Scottish accent. She knew Danny wouldn't have any hope of knowing what she was saying.

"In english?" Danny asked looking utterly confused.

"Awa an bile yer heid!" Alice grunted, neither she nor Danny noticed Olivia and Charlotte walking through the door.

Danny suddenly swooped down and began to kiss Alice passionately. Olivia gasped and ran forward... she remembered what awa an bile yer heid meant! Alice told her it meant get lost or go boil your head! Had this guy come on to her? Olivia and Charlotte ran forward together and pushed the unknown man off Alice.

"How dare you try and kiss our mum when she told you, granted in Scottish to get lost!" Olivia growled. "Charlotte let's find out who he is!"

Charlotte nodded, Alice who was stood stunned and in shock was about to open her mouth to protest and tell them the truth when Charlotte pulled hard on Danny's beard. He groaned in pain as the elastic flicked off his ears, the beard fell limp and both Olivia and Charlotte gasped before bursting out into laughter.

"You?" Olivia asked in shock! "Oh my god! How stupid do we now look?"

"Not much different actually." Danny teased. "And before you start, don't back chat, I'm allowed to be grumpy, not only am I dressed like this, you broke me away from a lovely kiss and another thing, flicked elastic off the ear!" Danny grumbled.

"Embarrasing, I'm off." Charlotte announced stalking off.

"Dinnae fash yerself!" Alice shouted, eyes twinkling. Olivia and Charlotte rolled their eyes before walking off as quickly as possible.

"My wee bonnie hen?" Danny smiled looking down at Alice and stroking her cheek tenderly.

"Haud yer wheesht!" Alice told him, he grinned, he knew that one.

"But it's true!" Danny whined.

"Yeh yeh, come on, we have a nativity to watch!" She beamed as they walked out, she sat down beside him, it didn't really matter anymore now Olivia and Charlotte knew who he was.

_(Later)_

The fair had gone well and Danny was now back at Leopards Den with Alice. They'd opted out of going to Fatani's for the after party and Danny was about to change out of his Santa suit when Alice went over and sat on his knee.

"And what would you like for Christmas?" Danny asked.

"I want something very special" Alice told him,

"Well have you been a good girl?" Danny asked.

"Hmm... debatable." Alice laughed. "But stuff what I want for Christmas... I'm gonna tell you what I want right now!"

Danny raised his eyebrows.

"You." She whispered as she pushed him back onto their bed and began to kiss him strongly and with passion.


	15. Day 15

**Day 15**

Danny and Alice were in their room wrapping presents for all the family yet again. They'd decided to take advantage of the fact that the kids were out and the fact that only Nomsa and Caroline were about. They would hardly rush into the room or interrupt them. Both were far too polite.

Danny had always been useless and wrapping, and so it had been decided that he would choose the wrapping paper and hold the bits that Alice told him to hold. She wasn't much better at wrapping and so the pair together were, although having a lot of fun and a laugh, struggling.

"Right... you know I think I cut this piece to big, the corners are so long they meet again!" Alice giggled as Danny held them together with one finger.

"Be right, it gets ripped anyway!" Danny sighed, Alice chuckled and secured it with cello tape. She grabbed a tag and handed it to Danny.

"Olivia." Alice told him as he looked at her with a gormless expression. She rolled her eyes slightly as he got to work, writing as neatly as he could. "You are too cute." Alice told him as she grabbed Dupe's first present off the pair, a gift set of whiskey! Caroline wouldn't be impressed but hey, it was Christmas! Always a good excuse.

Danny watched as Alice wrapped it, she'd reached for a tag. Ah, the third day of Christmas present would be handy for this little task!

"Oh Alice..." Danny called from his side of the bed.

"What?" Alice asked as she turned to him, momentarily forgetting about finding a pen.

"Third day of Christmas." He winked. Alice sighed, she felt bad taking all these gifts from him, she'd have to do something for him, something big! He walked over and thrust a small box in her hands. She opened it and smiled as she saw a beautiful pen in a box. She took it out and looked it, on the side the words Mrs Trevanion were written on the side.

"You are too sweet!" Alice told him beaming, she leant over and kissed him briefly. He smiled, as she tried it out. She was smiling away happily. He beamed, he was glad she was having a nice Christmas, she deserved one.

"Is it any good?" Danny asked leaning over and watching as she secured Dupe's tag to his present.

She nodded vigorously. "Yeh it's fantastic!" She grinned. "Just." She kissed him. "Like." She kissed him once more. "You." She finished, kissing him slightly deeper than she did before. As she pulled away both grinned as Danny ran his hand gently down her face.

Alice smiled at him before grabbing the empty tube behind her, she noticed Danny had one behind him too. She beamed cheekily. Danny gulped, uh-oh! He knew that face! She pulled the cardboard tube from behind her and began to hit him. He reached back and got one back, they were having a 'sword fight' when Alice got Danny on the head, she began to laugh!

"Hey! I'll get you for that!" He shouted as he began to chase her around the room. Alice ran outside as Danny followed, he quickly closed the door before running after her.

"Noo!" Alice screamed running as fast as she could.

Both were laughing hysterically, they stopped in the kitchen, Danny on one side of the kitchen table, Alice on the other, they were circling. Nomsa and Caroline wondering what on earth was happening had appeared at the door way.

"You're not gonna win." Alice told him as she held her tube to him.

"Wanna bet?" Danny asked as he lunged forward, Alice skirted out the way. They began to hit their 'swords' together again.

"Catch me if you can!" Alice teased as she ran off, Danny ran after her but was totally confused when he couldn't find her again. He looked around frowning. Alice was hid in a shadow biting her lip, she waited until he had his back to her before hitting over the back of the head gently and pelting off again. Danny who had screamed rather high pitched was not happy!

"ALICE!" He roared as he ran after her, they were running round the house like a pair of kids when Caroline finally had had enough!

"STOP!" Caroline shouted. Danny and Alice both stopped. Alice's hands above her head where the tube was, Danny's swung back as though he was about to hit Alice with his tube. Both turned with guilty expressions towards Caroline. They looked like two young children being told off by their mother. They put their tubes down and sighed, they'd automatically moved closer together.

"How old are you two?" Caroline asked looking between them.

"She started it!" Danny grumbled folding his arms.

"You asked for it!" Alice replied.

"Did not!" Danny argued.

"Did too!" Alice replied staring at him.

"Did not!" Danny argued once more. "In fact, I didn't even make a comment!"

"You did before so you did, you just went sweet before you did!" Alice nodded seriously.

"No, you were embarrassed by my sweetness so you were silly afterwards, so I did not!" Danny argued again.

"Yeh well..." Alice began but both were cut off by Caroline.

"ENOUGH!" Caroline shouted. "For god's sake you two are worst than a houseful of kids when you get your silly heads on!" She sighed in exasperation. "I can't believe I'm having to tell two grown adults to behave." She shook her head.

Danny and Alice bit their lips before slowly sliding into their room. Alice glared at him in mock annoyance.

"You got us in trouble!" She said in a child like voice.

"You did it too!" Danny replied equally as childish, both laughed before moving into the other's arms.

"Ahh, good times Mr Trevanion!" Alice beamed as she wrapped her arms around his back.

"Hmm, I agree Mrs Trevanion." Danny replied. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alice replied before kissing him on the lips. They lingered for a moment. She looked at the presents. "We should hide those!" She said pointing to the presents.

"Where?" Danny asked, "I doubt we'd get them all back in the wardrobe again or under the bed!"

"We'll make them fit." Alice nodded seriously, Danny chuckled as they began to put the presents away. They sighed as they finished.

"I'm knackered." Danny yawned as he flopped on the bed.

"Go to bed then." Alice told him rolling her eyes. He nodded and began to change out of his clothes. She wolf whistled jokingly.

"Are you going to join me?" Danny asked as he slid into bed after sorting himself out.

"Yeh, but you know, I'm going to go do my face... and my hair... and change, and get a drink..."

"Okay, I get it, I get it, you're doing your hour long routine." Danny teased.

"And my teeth." Alice added smiling, she kissed him chastely on the lips before leaving the room. She giggled at her idea. She'd purposely left a certain something out on the side, she just hoped he fell asleep whilst she spent an extra long time to get ready...


	16. Day 16

**Day 16**

Danny woke up slowly, he moved his hand slowly to rub his eyes when he felt a piece of card. He frowned, card? He opened his eyes and looked down at his body. He gasped slightly in shock. He tore a piece of paper that was stuck to his head with tape and brought it in front of his eyes.

"Property of Alice Trevanion... Danger of death if used without permission of owner" Danny whispered, he shook his head before smiling. He then proceeded to read a couple of the tags that were all over his body. He found Santa and Rudolph tags in between a number of other novelty tags.

"To Alice, Love Danny..." He laughed. "In Alice's handwriting too!" Danny chuckled.

"Morning Mr Trevanion." Alice grinned moving so she had her arms resting on his chest.

"What do you call this Mrs Trevanion?" Danny asked, motioning to his body that was covered in gift tags.

"Well... I was going to wrap you up, but well I didn't want you to suffocate." Alice teased, "Anyway, it's just so you know."

"Know what?" Danny asked looking to her eyes. Her top half was now completely over his. He'd wrapped his arms around her.

"That you." She smiled. "Are mine." She added poking him gently.

"So... I'm your present?" Danny asked eyebrows raised.

Alice nodded vigorously.

"I suppose I can comply to that one." Danny beamed.

Alice smiled back and leant towards him. Soon they kissing arduously. Passion overflowed from them as they began to devour one another. As they pulled away, Danny looked down at his tags, he was about to pull one off when Alice slapped his hand.

"No." She told him.

"Alice!" Danny whined. "We do have to get up you know!"

"I bet you won't keep them on all day!" Alice announced kissing his chest gently as she rested her head on her arms.

"How much?" Danny asked, she lifted her head up, eyes full of excitement.

"Hundred rand." Alice told him.

"Deal." Danny held his hand out.

"Deal." Alice replied shaking his hand. Both had their competitive heads on now and after one more kiss were up and getting ready. Danny was having problems and was getting a number of paper cuts.

"Sure you don't want to give up?" Alice asked cheekily as she brushed past him to get her watch.

"Nope!" He declared as he fastened his shirt up, "I'm going to win."

"You wish!" Alice snorted. They began to laugh as they walked out hand in hand. Danny had tags dangling from his ears and Dupe almost immediately burst into laughter.

"Nice earrings Trevanion!" Dupe chuckled.

"Thanks Dupe." He muttered as he sat down moodily.

"Oh Danny," Alice smiled placing her hands on his shoulders and leaning over him slightly, "There's no need to be embarrassed you little cutie!"

"What?" Olivia asked frowning.

"Danny's gave himself me for Christmas... foolish boy!" Alice beamed.

"Yes, tagged myself and everything, back, chest, legs, arms and..."

"We don't want to know." Dupe added cheekily. Danny and Alice blushed slightly.

"Ok, ok, so I assisted with the tagging, writing and idea... but isn't he cute." Alice beamed, purposely embarrassing in an attempt to win the bet.

Danny turned to her and smiled sweetly. She laughed at him and winked before going off to make coffee. Olivia frowned and shot a questioning look at Danny who had just resorted to looking down at his lap. God, only Alice could get him to do these stupid things. He felt like a teenager again when he was with her!

Five hours later, Danny was still in his tags. Work had been awful and Alice, true to her competitive nature had made sure she had given him all the awkward, harder jobs. Her excuse, they were 'man jobs'.

And so with only an hour left, Alice knew she had to do something and quick... they were sat in the front room. She beamed as an idea hit her. She knew that the house was full... but she also knew that Danny would cover her up. She looked towards Danny and began to kiss his neck gently. She felt little resistance and so she continued pushing his shirt slightly away. She began to unbutton her blouse when Danny pulled away.

"Alice?" He squeaked.

"Shh." She mumbled as she carried on. He frowned, what was she doing? Anyone could walk in. He pulled his shirt off, which incidentally was full of tags and covered her up. That's when he realised, his face dropped as she buttoned her blouse up.

"YES VICTORY IS MINE!" Alice shouted handing him in shirt back. "Hundred rand!"

"You cheated!" Danny exclaimed.

"So, we had no rules about that." Alice winked.

He grumbled, reaching in his pocket and putting the money in his hand.

"Thank you handsome." Alice replied as she kissed him. "Aww." She began to play with his cheeks. "I'm sorry... is my baby all upset cos I manipulated him?"

"Yeh." Danny replied pouting slightly in a childish, hurt voice.

"Aww." Alice cupped his face in her hand, running her thumb over his cheek.

"Make it better?" Danny asked looking in her deep blue eyes.

"Come on." Alice mumbled standing up, pulling him up by the hand. He beamed and wrapped his arms around her. "Cos you're still mine, always will be... and I have ideas... just need to say night to a few people first..."

"I like your thinking Mrs Trevanion." Danny smiled huskily. He leant down towards her and kissed her. She smiled at him, blue eyes gleaming with an intensity that only Danny would ever see.

"Come on." Alice repeated as they walked to the kitchen. They found Liv and Charlotte together. Both said their goodnights before shouting out to everyone in range.

"You do know the walls have no soundproofing?" Danny asked laughing as she pulled him in and locked the door.

She grinned at him. He laughed, she'd obviously had an idea.

"Music has more than one use you know." Alice beamed, "I mean, we could just be listening to this slow music for some reason other than the reason we are using it for."

"Come again?" Danny asked frowning as he took his socks off and threw them in the wash basket.

"Nevermind." She mumbled as she flicked the music on. It was slow, romantic music. Played by a solo pianist. She turned to face him from across the room, both pairs of eyes met and both people moved across to the other. Their lips crashed together as they began to devour one another. Danny slowly moved down to her neck, her collarbones. She had her hand gently placed round the back of his head, as her other hand worked its way around his body.

Soon they were fully tangled up in one another. Love was flowing through their bodies, overflowing at every opening... It was perfection.


	17. Day 17

**Day 17**

Danny and Alice were both working on a warthog that they'd found badly mauled by the side of the road earlier. They were working in perfect unison as they leant together over the small animal. Danny and Alice were working in their usual silent communication, handing one another what they needed without one word or prompt. Alice reached over to adjust the oxygen cylinder.

"What do you think Alice?" Danny asked looking towards her from behind his mask.

She sighed, they'd tried allsorts and the warthog was not improving at all. She knew just as well as he did what they had to do. She shook her head slowly, a sypmethic look in her eyes.

"We've done all we can Danny, I don't know what else we can do but... let him go." She said softly looking at the animal that lay unmoving in front of them. Danny sighed, he hated not being able to save an animal. Alice reached over and touched his hand. "It can't be helped Danny."

He nodded slowly and squeezed her hand, she turned off the ventilators and both vets watched in silence as he took his last breath. They exhaled deeply before following their usual procedures.

_Meanwhile_

"This way."

"No this way."

Both people glared at one another. The young couple were arguing over which road to take. The shortcut to Leopards Den or the long way round.

"I'm going this way."

"Fine!" She declared as she slinked further down into her seat.

_Back at Leopards Den_

Danny and Alice were in a sombre mood. They felt terrible about losing the animal. So, there they were sat curled up together on the sofa. Alice had her arms resting idly over him, her head rested at the top of his chest as he rested his head gently upon hers.

Danny then remembered he had to give her next little present. He reached behind him and grabbed the little gift.

"I would have wrapped it but you know..." Danny smiled as he brought the small white teddy bear in front of her. She beamed and wrapped her arms around him even tighter. They kissed tenderly before Alice looked at the little bear.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Alice grinned, she turned to face him. "Thanks Danny."

"You are welcome my dear!" Danny whispered kissing her cheek. She smiled and snuggled even closer into him, keeping the bear in her hand as she played with it on his lap. He watched her, rubbing her arm every now and then softly.

The young couple had arrived outside.

"It's so picturesque and quiet Max." Rosie sighed as she looked up at the big house that she'd called home for a number of years, years before she was married, before she went to university, before Alice... she smiled.

"It is." He smiled, he kissed her quickly before putting his arm over her shoulder as they walked up the stairs. They strode through the house together looking for everyone. They passed the lounge and saw Danny and Alice happily curled up. Rosie almost chuckled before containing it and just smirking. Alice was still playing with her Teddy and by this point it was now kissing Danny's nose. She rolled her eyes as she watched father kiss it back.

"I'd have him for that Alice, cheating on you with a bloody teddy bear!" Rosie grinned walking forward.

Both Danny and Alice stopped what they were doing and almost turned in slow motion. They paused for a moment before jumping up and rushing towards Rosie and Max.

"Rosie!" Danny beamed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Max" Alice smiled as she hugged him. Danny and Alice then swapped who they were hugging.

"It's so great to see you" Danny said happily as they walked into the kitchen.

"You too. God we haven't seen you and Alice in ages!" Rosie exclaimed. "Almost miss you" She teased as Olivia walked in with Charlotte. Both girls squealed slightly before hugging Rosie and Max, Evan who had been following to get a drink, gasped before he too went up and greeted the pair. Danny and Alice laughed as all the family soon arrived to greet their visitors.

"So, how's married life treating you?" Rosie pestered as she sat down across from Alice.

"Oh you know, pretty dull really." Alice teased, she looked at Danny who had his eyebrows raised. "Danny, dearest, we don't want to scare the girl... it's much easier if we protect her from the truth." Alice nodded seriously.

"Ah yes! Of course... anyway, she's too young for that!" Danny agreed.

"I'm married!" Rosie exclaimed.

"Do you really want to picture..." Olivia shuddered. "That."

Rosie thought about it a moment before her face changed.

"No, no I don't... eww, no never!" Rosie finished. "Yuck!"

Danny and Alice rolled their eyes as the children all began to gag jokingly.

"Right enough!" Danny ordered.

Everyone quietened as Danny spoke. He nodded proudly before starting a conversation with Rosie about how her life was, what she'd done at uni.

_Later_

Danny and Alice were led in bed, Alice was leaning on Danny as the pair read their books. They'd both had a bet that they could read two books in December. And they were doing pretty well! Both were on their second book after swapping when they'd finished. Alice looked up at him briefly. He looked so cute when he read with his glasses on! He never ever wore them in front of anyone, he hated them and it had given Alice a great excuse to bully him. Both looked up as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Danny shouted, neither he nor Alice moving from their position.

Olivia walked in and smiled as she sat at the foot of their bed. She sniggered slightly.

"What?" Danny asked.

"When did you get glasses?"

"Only for reading!" Danny spat pulling them off. "God, I thought I'd got away with no one knowing!" Danny grumbled.

"I knew." Alice added seriously.

"Never!" Danny replied sarcastically. Alice just smiled at him as she turned to Liv. "What's up Liv?"

"Well, urgh... I was um... wondering... if urm..." Olivia stammered.

"Liv?" Danny asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Well... I was wondering if... Thabo could come over, for Christmas, I mean I'd understand if you didn't want that and..." Olivia began to go on and on.

"Stop Liv." Danny told her placing his hand up. "Look, it would have to be separate rooms..." He smiled as he saw Liv's face walk up. "But if Alice agrees with me." He looked down towards Alice. "He can come."

"I agree." Alice shrugged, "It'll be nice to see him again."

"You really mean it?" Olivia squealed.

Danny and Alice nodded as they placed their books on the side. Olivia jumped up and hugged them both at the same time. The couple laughed as they both put an arm around her.

"This will be the best Christmas ever." Olivia beamed. "Thank you so much!"

"It's fine!" Alice told her. She laughed as Olivia ran off closing their door behind her. She heard a 'YES' outside echo through the halls. Alice turned to Danny. "I think you just made a very good decision there."

"Hmm... I just want everyone to be happy" Danny said softly. "Especially you."

"Well I am, in fact I'm ecstatic..." Alice told him honestly.

"Good, I'm glad, because you deserve to be!" Danny replied. He pulled her so she was on top of him before pressing his lips against hers. She pulled away and smiled at him, her eyebrows raised in a questioning manner. He grinned his half grin, Alice had never been able to resist. Alice beamed back her own special grin before lowering her head to his once more... both gave themselves to the other as their loved flowed through the night air.


	18. Day 18

**A/N – Sorry this is so late, had a party last night and erm... yeh lets not go there!**

**Day 18**

Rosie was walking around the grounds of Leopards Den alone. She was thinking of all the times she'd spent here and how much, deep down she did miss it. It was early morning and the sun was only just rising from behind the minimal clouds that graced the African sky. Max had been fast asleep, she sighed as she thought of him, a smile creeping to her lips. She knew he was tired and so she'd left him. She sighed once more before walking on, making her way to round the front of the house.

Danny and Alice were up and wide awake. Both figured they'd be the only ones up and so they were quite happily ambling around the house. Danny looked over to Alice who was leaning on the table half asleep.

"Come on sleepyhead, we have the animals to do." Danny laughed as he walked over to her.

"But I'm tired..." Alice whined. "It's your fault I'm tired."

"How is it my fault?" Danny asked.

"Cos I love you." Alice replied.

"I love you too, but I'm not tired." Danny chuckled as he slipped his hand into hers. They began to walk towards the animal hospital.

"Yeh... but... well... it's still your fault." Alice told him with a serious tone.

"Allow me" Danny smiled seductively as he wrapped his arms around her. "To warm you up."

"Mr Trevanion." Alice murmured as their lips met in perfect unison, both were so caught up in the other than neither noticed Rosie walking around the corner.

Rosie walked around the corner, she'd decided to go investigate the animal hospital, see if anyone was there. She guessed Danny and Alice would be down there by now. Well they used to be anyway...

Wrong. She grimaced slightly as she saw her father and Alice kissing romantically near the fountain. She saw them pull away and fall into a long hug, both swaying slightly as they whispered in one another's ears. She sighed and rolled her eyes slightly, they were still as in love as they always had been, maybe even more so. Rosie's mind drifted to Max as she hid round the corner for a few moments. She still loved Max as much as she always had, more in fact.

"Woken up?" Danny asked Alice as they pulled out of a hug, he pulled her to him, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Yes, very... god Danny, I swear I am blushing from head to toe... I think my hair is blushing! And tingles, don't even go there" Alice laughed looking up at him.

"I don't want to know!" Danny defended himself, Alice chuckled once more and hit his arm playfully as she rested her head on his arm. "Hey, I'm not your bed."

"You are." Alice argued.

"Ok, I am." Danny agreed rolling his eyes, he unlocked the door to the animal hospital as they pair walked in. "Let's get to work then." Danny said as he and Alice pulled their gloves on.

Rosie walked down, she'd just seen her dad and Alice go in the animal hospital, they wouldn't be doing anything to indecent just yet... she hoped. She opened the door slowly and cringed as it squeaked. She saw both Danny and Alice's eyes upon her as she closed it again.

"Ready for work." Rosie beamed.

"Don't be daft." Danny argued, Rosie and Alice rolled their eyes.

"It's a joke, idiot!" Alice laughed hitting his head playfully.

"Oh." Danny replied.

"Don't tell me you don't get it?" Rosie asked laughing.

"No, No, course I get it!" Danny replied very quickly.

Alice tilted her head towards him.

"Rosie used to get here for this time every morning..." Danny shrugged.

"And..." Alice teased.

"Well, ready for work..." Danny expanded, his isn't it obvious tone on.

Alice laughed before walking off to feed the animals. Rosie moved over to Danny.

"Can I do anything dad?" Rosie asked looking around the animal hospital.

"You don't have to Rosie." Danny told her looking down at his daughter.

"No, I want to." Rosie said honestly.

"Ok, well, if you're sure you could help Alice dish out the hay?" Danny suggested.

"Ok." Rosie smiled nodding.

Danny paused a moment as he watched Rosie walk off to help Alice. There was soon giggling and laughter rippling through the air. He smiled, it was just like old times, only better. The famous Leopards Den trio, well actually they weren't famous, but it had been a long ago joke, back together. Danny exhaled gently and then walked off to complete his chores.

**A/N – I know its not good, but stinking hang over :'(**


	19. Day 19

**Day 19**

Alice was sat in the office of the animal hospital – alone. Danny was out on a call out and Rosie had gone with him so she could write it in her university notes. Charlotte was with Caroline and Dupe who were in town and Olivia and Nomsa were ambling around the house. She smiled before letting out a small sigh. She did sort of need to be alone, after all doing something for Danny was not going to be easy if he was here. She began to think in detail about what she could do. Her eyes drifted to a photo that was to her right. She and Danny on their wedding day. The smile turned to a beaming grin as she remembered their day. The day they owned the world. Alice had never imagined feeling happier than she did that day, but she'd learnt a long time ago, that it was possible, every day she was with Danny, the feelings inside her grew, the reactions and emotions they provoked stronger as time passed by.

"We can't stop the sun, but we can make him run." Alice whispered softly thinking of something a long ago friend had told her. She'd been at university, young, free and living the usual student life. Drugs (although only ever legal and in the form of alcohol!), Sex and Rock and Roll. Alice had been going on and on about how she was unsure over some boy to her friend, Lauren, an English student from Norfolk. Lauren had had enough of Alice's whining and going on and on, and so she quoted a poem. A poem that the more feminist side of her despised but at the same time had a deeper meaning. To His Coy Mistress, that was the poem... all about a man trying to get a woman into bed... how they couldn't waist time. The true meaning, the biggest idea? Carpe Diem. The idea of living for the day... Alice remembered Lauren's words.

"Thus, though we cannot make our sun Stand still, yet we will make him run. In simple words, we can't stop the sun but we can make him run. Alice, just live for the day, you never know what tomorrow's going to bring. You can't trust tomorrow, all you can trust is the past, because even the present can change."

Alice was sat musing over the words when an idea hit her. It was like a ton of bricks. She'd make him a tribute sort of thing! She could get a scrapbook of Danny and Alice! Pictures, diary entries, thoughts, what they did, scraps of paper they'd maybe given each other, other memories, quotes. Alice grinned as she saw the idea.

"Diary." Alice mumbled to herself as she stood up making her way to the study. She'd hidden her old diary a long time ago. She'd wanted to burn it, she truly did. But she couldn't, it had Danny's name in it, she loved it too much, it had the way she fell for Danny from day one to the way she fell in love with him not that much later on. It had her feelings, her emotions all condensed into words, and Alice just couldn't throw it. She'd never thought she'd see it again, or look at it again, but today she would have too.

Alice was rummaging, she'd definitely put it at the back, but since that time, the front had definitely become fuller. A small yet heavy book fell on Alice's toe; dust flew up in all directions.

"Oww, you stupid bastard book!" Alice spat at it as she leant on the side of the bookshelf.

"Language Alice." Olivia said with a wink as she walked into the study. "What you looking for anyway?" Olivia asked she moved over to the pile of books Alice already had. "Diaries?"

"Yes, my diaries..." Alice admitted shyly, she continued rummaging around.

"But why would you want these?" Olivia asked, she opened the top one up. "They're in your handwriting?"

"They are mine." Alice replied as she pulled out a tatty black book and blew the dust off it. "I needed a way to vent at the time."

"But these date to just a few years back, you'd be at Leopards Den then..." Olivia frowned.

"It wasn't always a cup of tea and a cupcake you know..." Alice sighed as she placed some books back where they were.

"I can see... so this diary is like pre you and Danny?" Olivia asked, she saw Alice nod as she closed the book and handed it to Alice. "Ok, so why you want them?"

"Because I want to do something special for him. He's trying so hard to make this Christmas perfect for me and I feel like he needs something too. I want to make a bit of a tribute for him... so I got a scrapbook with loads of pages and thought, how about a scrapbook of our relationship?" Alice looked down with embarrassment. "Go ahead laugh."

"I'm not laughing..." Olivia smiled. "I think it's a really cute and sweet idea. Do you need a hand with anything?"

"Hiding it?" Alice asked with her 'don't you want to help me grin?'

"Fine." Olivia laughed, "Though Danny's just pulled up..."

"Balls." Alice grumbled, she saw Olivia's face. "Liv! Right take these and this!" She said throwing her the books. "And I'll just hope you do not read them!"

"I don't think I want to!" Olivia teased, Alice smiled slightly before hugging her step daughter tightly, "Right I'm off." Olivia nodded and ran into her room. Alice grabbed some paperwork and pretended to be doing it as she heard Danny walk in.

"Ahh here you are." He beamed as he saw her head down.

"Yeh, I just came in here now, thought I'd get on with some paperwork." Alice nodded signalling to it with her pen.

Danny walked over and pushed it away and took the pen out of her hand.

"Leave the paperwork." Danny pleaded kissing her hand gently.

Alice stood up and allowed Danny to sit down, she placed herself on his knee and wrapped her arms around his neck, she closed her eyes as his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too" He replied. Both turned their head in unison and kissed with heat and passion.


	20. Day 20

**Day 20**

Rosie was bandaging a lion cub's leg. She was chuckling softly as he tried to play with the loose bandage that Rosie was trying to wound his leg. He'd been caught in an old poachers trap, a very old poachers trap. She and Alice had found her on a call out and Alice had been amazed at the contraption that she'd removed the cub from. It was apparently over twenty years old, Alice said she'd not seen one of those in years... not since her very early university days and even then they'd been old fashioned and out dated. The cub's mother wasn't around, it seemed he'd been left behind. Rosie sighed, they were his only chance now. Maybe they should give him a name.

"Alice?" Rosie called over to her step-mother who seemed preoccupied. She had three tatty books on the desk and what looked like a number of photos printed onto pieces of paper, she had a bigger book, like a scrapbook too, and she had a number of pens. Rosie also noticed she only worked on it when her dad was out.

"Yeh?" Alice asked turning round to face Rosie. Rosie found herself staring at Alice's blue eyes, she couldn't help it. She'd always wanted blue eyes, and Alice's were just... the most beautiful shade of blue!

"I was thinking, what about a name for this little guy?" Rosie smiled signalling to the cub.

"Hmm... good idea, but what?" Alice agreed as the pair began to think of names, at that moment Max walked into the surgery, his face lighting up into a smile the minute he saw Rosie. Rosie's face too broke out into an endearing grin.

"Hey Max." Rosie smiled kissing him gently. "You know some Afrikaans don't you?"

"Yeh." Max replied with a shrug.

"What's Christmas?" Rosie asked, Alice smiled at her and nodded as she quickly began to mess around with her scrapbook again.

"Kersfees" Max replied. "Yeh cos as kids we used to say Geseënde Kersfees" Max nodded happily.

"Thanks..." Rosie smiled, she looked across to Alice.

"Kersfees" Alice said with a smile. "He suits it."

"Who suits it?" Max asked in confusion looking between the two women.

"Kersfees suits it." Rosie told him, enjoying his confusion maybe a little too much.

"Yeh but who is he?" Max asked.

"He's a lion cub." Alice laughed letting him out of his misery. "Hey, Max... you know Afrikaans... so can you transalte..."

"I know a bit." Max interuppted, correcting her.

"Ok, well come here." Alice commanded.

Max did so, followed by Rosie who had but Kers as his name had been abbreviated too away in his cage. Rosie let out a small aww as she saw what Alice had been doing.

"Is that for dad? For christmas?" Rosie asked.

"Well, He's been doing loads of sweet things for me, felt like a should do something back." Alice admitted. I knew she wasn't very good at opening up about her feelings, although she is better than she used to be!

"Well... what do you wanna know?" Max asked

"I dunno..." Alice admitted. "Unless I write him a message at the beginning using Merry Christmas?" Alice asked.

"Yeh, might be a good idea, I don't know much more" Max laughed. "It's really sweet." Max commented.

"Don't get ideas." Rosie told him with a chuckle. She turned to Alice. "When you think that'll be finished?"

"Tonight. You dad has loads of call outs, he shouldn't be back til later. I'll probably give it him tomorrow." Alice smiled.

Max and Rosie nodded and walked off allowing her to get on with it. Rosie quickly finished up before walking out with Max. He came to a stop in front of the water fountain and pulled her towards him, his arms clamping around her waist.

"You're the best Mrs Gifthold." Max told her softly.

"You're even more the best." Rosie told him, kissing him gently.

"Hmm... do you fancy a drink tonight?" Max asked, "I would love to see how the bar looks now!"

"Sure." Rosie grinned. "It's a date."

"Great." Max told her kissing her once more, deeply.

The pair smiled at one another in appreciation, before entwining hands and walking back to the main house.


	21. Day 21

**Day 21**

Danny walked through the noisy house he called home after a full afternoon of call outs. Alice had opted to stay behind and do the surgery appointments, she must have done though, he'd checked the animal hospital and found it empty, and everything done.

"Alice?" Danny called walking through the halls of his home. He opened the door to their room as he approached it. In doing so he hadn't noticed the woman in question sneaking up behind him. She smirked and quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"Boo!" she chuckled as felt him jump. He twisted round to face her, wrapping his arms around her lower back.

"Mmm, Mrs Trevanion..." He murmured leaning forward, catching her soft, moist lips with his own. Both people stood caught in their passionate embrace for a moment before pulling away. They paused for a moment, gazing into one another's eyes.

"I have a surprise for you." Alice whispered, grinning widely as she saw his face lighten with excitement. "Come with me." She said taking his hand and pulling him towards the animal hospital.

"Oh-err... she's dragging me off to be alone..." Danny teased as she rolled her eyes. Rosie winked at Alice who nodded back. Danny noticed the pairs communication as Rosie ran off grinning. "What are you up to?"

"What makes you think I'm up to anything?" Alice asked as they reached the hospital. She turned to Danny and laughed at his 'get real' look. "Come come" She ordered pulling him in, he raised his eyebrows at her but she was too busy bouncing with excitement to notice.

"A leopard?" Danny asked signalling to an animal that had come in that afternoon.

"No you stupid man!" Alice chuckled, "Close your eyes and hold your hands out... NO PEEKING!" She ran off to get his gift, the one she'd been working on for days... she turned round and saw his right eye open. "DANIEL" Alice warned, using his full name to threaten him further.

"Soz mum." He replied cheekily.

She placed the box in his hands and told him to open his eyes. He did so and frowned at the box. Alice rolled her eyes as he looked at her blankly.

"Open it." She hinted, clapping her hands together.

"Ah" he said with a smile as he fumbled with the box. He opened it and gasped as he saw the scrapbook Alice had made for him. On the front cover she'd stuck their favourite picture of them on their wedding day, surrounded by love hearts, their names. He beamed as he saw it. He opened it slowly and a few tears trickled down his cheeks as he flicked through. It was gorgeous!

"Alice." He croaked, the emotion clouded his normal voice. "It's... it's beautiful." He whispered as he walked forward and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled, pleased that her present had made him happy. He leant forward and kissed her, the kiss became passionate quickly as both showed their love for one another.

Eventually the pulled away. Alice wiped away the few tears that had trailed down his cheeks with her thumbs as she caressed his cheeks. He smiled at her, his eyes soft with admiration.

"I love you." Danny told her.

"I love you too." Alice replied with a enormous grin. They kissed a few times, they were completely content, caught up in their moment. This was their world, no one else's, just his and hers. He wrapped his arms around her once more. He never wanted to let her go, wanted her to know how much he loved her. She pulled him as close as she could – she needed him, more than anything in this world.

"Do you want to go up to our copy?" Danny whispered in her ear, their heads were still bowed close together.

Alice nodded, "Take a few bits to eat, a bottle?" She questioned.

"Come on then." Danny smiled as they walked up hand in hand to the house. They grabbed what they needed from the kitchen. As they were walking out, Evan walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, where you two going?" He asked signalling towards the bag they had.

"Copy." Alice replied.

"Have fun." Evan teased, emphasising the fun part of his sentence.

"We will." Danny told him with a wink. He turned to Alice. "My dear, your transport awaits!"

"The husband." Alice joked as he led the way, both shouted their goodbyes to Evan before rushing off.

When they arrived at the copy, both walked over to the spot they'd declared their love. Danny put their bag down, ignoring their idea for a romantic and exclusive picnic for the time being.

"From the first time I set eyes on you... the first time..." Danny murmured as he leant towards her. Both wrapped their arms around one another and began to kiss just as they had all that time ago. As they pulled away Danny held her hands. "You're my world Alice Trevanion."

"You're my universe, my moons, the stars and the sun." Alice replied kissing him once more. Both people smiled happily before sitting down on the ground. Alice leant into Danny as he poured them each a glass of wine and grabbed a few nibbles.

They continued their romantic time alone long into the late afternoon... the world was there's and there's alone and no one could destroy, disrupt or tear their world apart, for the bonds were made of pure and true love, and nothing could break that.


	22. Day 22

**Day 22**

Danny looked up from the kitchen table as Liv bounced into the kitchen. He smiled, today was the day Thabo was arriving to spend Christmas with them. He knew it was going to make Liv's Christmas that little bit more special, and that was all that mattered to him. Alice who was making coffee for herself and Danny laughed as Olivia gave her a quick hug.

"Good morning Liv." Alice chuckled as Olivia grabbed a glass from the cupboard and began to pour herself a glass of orange juice.

"Morning." She replied sitting down beside Danny. He smiled at her before looking back down at the table.

"So." Alice smiled placing Danny's coffee down in front of him before taking her usual seat on the other side of Danny, "Today is the day."

Liv just smirked as she sipped at her orange juice. Alice's eyes were shining with excitement for Olivia. She had always supported her relationship with Thabo. Alice knew that she was of the age, and she also knew exactly how over protective Danny was, she was usually on the end of his ways!

"What times he getting here love?" Danny asked leaning forward slightly.

"About eleven." Liv grinned, her eyes going slightly dreamy as she thought of Thabo.

"Oh, just under two hours." Alice teased, she patted Danny on the shoulder. "Come on, animals."

"Coming... do you know what we have on today?" Danny asked, referring to the fact that today was pretty much their last day of appointments. They were doing most of the operations today.

"Three cats, two dogs, a pig who needs a C-Sec and well you never know what else." Alice told him, she took his cup off him. "Up!"

"Ok, see you later Liv." Danny smiled as Alice too said her goodbye's to Liv.

Two hours later and true to his word, Thabo arrived. Liv, who had been waiting outside, ran towards him. They were soon in one another's eyes. Both squeezing one another tonight, never wanting to let go. Liv looked up at him shyly, unsure of what next. Her doubts were soon dissolved though as Thabo gently caught her lips with his.

"Hi." Thabo grinned as they finally pulled away.

"Hey." Liv said softly, she turned and saw Danny and Alice just emerging from the animal hospital to talk to an anxious owner of a dog. She looked at their faces, Thabo to had turned, Olivia shook her head. "It's bad news."

Sure as houses, it was. The young woman began to cry as Danny and Alice let her go through to the hospital to say what would be the final goodbyes.

"Some Christmas eh?" Thabo sighed, "Still, I'm not complaining, this is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

"Definitely!" Liv beamed kissing him once more. "Come on, maybe we should go and see Danny and Alice! I think they'd like to see you!"

The pair began to walk down to Danny and Alice who were stood facing the other way.

"Danny, it wasn't your fault... these things happen." Alice spoke quietly, her hand on his back.

"But it's Christmas Alice... that dog is all that woman had." Danny argued, "If I'd have just given her an earlier appointment... it's not as if we didn't have one."

"Danny, you gave her the one when we had the time to spend time on him. Yes, we could have squeezed her in maybe, but we'd have been rushing, probably made a mistake! You did what you had to do... it's unfortunate but at the end of the day, Rex was an old dog." Alice reassured him. "Please Danny, don't blame yourself."

Danny remained silent as did Alice.

"We should get her out of there." Danny commented finally, but his idea was broken off by the call of himself and Alice. They turned round and saw Olivia and Thabo waving.

"Hey!" Danny beamed, his mood lightened at seeing Liv's happiness and Thabo. He shook Thabo's hand.

"How are you mate?" Thabo asked as he patted Danny's arm.

"Pretty good." Danny replied.

"Hey Alice." Thabo smiled, hugging her gently.

"Hey, I wouldn't have hugged me, just been operating on a dog!" Alice chuckled, "Good trip?"

"Was ok." Thabo commented.

"We'll leave you to it, you two seem busy." Liv decided.

"Thanks Liv, we'll come up as soon as we're done." Danny promised as he and Alice walked inside the animal hospital.

Rosie and Max were stood in the kitchen winding each other up. They were currently involved in a poke war, which was becoming more and more competitive. When Olivia and Thabo walked in, Olivia with the hope of introducing Thabo to her older sister, Max was scrambling under the table as Rosie tried to get him.

"Truce?" Max asked from under the table. Olivia watched as Rosie bent down.

"Oh Max... Max, Max, Max... you ain't got a chance mate!" Rosie laughed as she tried to tickle him once more.

"Rosie, Max." Olivia finally piped up, hoping desperately that Thabo wasn't scared.

"Olivia." They both chorused together.

"Erm... I'd like to meet Thabo." Olivia smiled. "Thabo, this is my step sister Rosie, and her husband, Max."

Thabo immediately greeted them politely, the introduction went well and soon everyone was sat talking around the table. Caroline and Dupe had joined, as had Evan who seemed to approve of Thabo. Charlotte had joined them some time later, Nomsa was cooking, the only people missing were Danny and Alice.

"Done for the day." Danny smiled as Alice threw their greens in the bin. He was ticking off all the animals they'd treated and writing down the medication they'd used. He also filed the receipts from the knackerman who had been and took the animals they'd lost that day.

"Yep." Alice replied, "Thank god... is it me or has today just been one of those days?"

"It's definitely been one of those days." Danny agreed as he walked up to her. "Still, the day down here is over!"

"Yep, a night of relaxationish."

"Ish?" Danny laughed wrapping his arms around her.

"Well, we have Thabo to speak to, guess everyone's gonna be kind of excited." Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmm..." Danny nodded, an expression showing thought.

"What you thinking about?" Alice asked him pulling him closer to her.

"Whether the family would mind if I kept you prisoner down here for another five minutes." Danny admitted.

"Willing prisoner." Alice beamed as she reached up and kissed him passionately on the lips.

**A/N – I know its not good, but I cant think today :/**


	23. Day 23

**Day 23**

"Please Alice!"

"No, you'll find out on Christmas day!" Alice argued as Olivia pulled a face. She and Charlotte were trying to find out what Danny and Alice had bought everyone, including themselves for Christmas. However they were having little success and in the usual way, began to go through every present under the son.

"A Laptop?" Olivia begged, hoping their faces would give it away. Danny however was looking away talking to Dupe and Alice's face remained neutral. "Ok, a mobile? Ipod? Ipad? TV?"

"My turn!" Charlotte intercepted. "Guitar? Keyboard, phone? Games console? Computer? Music Sation thingys."

Alice was reaching her wits end, how could they not wait for just two days? She turned to face them,

"You will both find out on Christmas day, anyway, who said you two are on Santa's good girls list?" Alice teased. Both gave her a 'get real' look. Alice laughed at their faces, "The elves are still making your presents!"

"Mum... don't be stupid." Charlotte told her rolling her eyes. "Are you sure you can't tell us?"

"Just wait!" Alice exclaimed, humour in her tone as she watched their expressions.

Olivia stood up and walked off with Charlotte in tow. Both had gotten bored with nagging Alice, she wasn't going to tell them even if they guessed! Alice stood up, she needed to write some Christmas cards for the family. She and Danny hadn't wrote any! Which reminded her she had Danny's to write!

"Alice?" Danny looked at her questioning her unspoken, where she was heading off to.

"Going to do Christmas cards." Alice told him.

"I'll join you in ten, I'll just go through these papers with Dupe." Danny told her with a smile.

"Ok... I'm counting." Alice teased as she walked off. Danny watched her as she walked away. He couldn't help but gaze at her strong powerful legs as they strode away, those shorts made them very hard to ignore, and today she'd worn her hair down. He hadn't realised he was smiling like a simpleton.

"Ach man, will you stop drooling?" Dupe said dryly as he and Danny began to make their way to the study. "It's a good job you're married you know."

"Why?" Danny asked, a frown etched across his features.

"Cos a dogs for life not just for Christmas." Dupe told him, he rolled his eyes at Danny's blank expression. "Dogs, drool... you drool over Alice, you look like a dog?"

"Thanks Dupe." Danny replied sarcastically as the two sat down to go over the remaining paperwork.

Alice was quickly writing Danny's card. She'd found this card in a card shop in Jo'burg, and immediately fell in love with it. It had cost her a good few rand, but it was worth every penny. It was a large card, thick too, full of lovely words, cute pictures, it didn't even have an envelope, it came in one of the boxes.

She smiled as she finished it and put it in the box and secured the edges of the box with cello tape. She placed it on the side before looking at the other cards. They had everyone who lived within Leopards Den to write one for. Alice had been out and bought them all a special card after realising she and Danny had been flooded with cards off everyone, but not given any out to the family yet.

The door opened and Danny walked in. He smiled softly as he saw Alice sat cross legged on the bed. She looked up, her blue eyes met his green. Both stood for a moment, looking deeply into one another's eyes, gentle and light smiles upon their faces. Eventually, Danny made his way over, giving Alice an enchanting kiss, before sitting beside her on the bed.

"Ok... I've wrote Nomsa's... just about to sign it." Alice told him, she wrote her name but Danny suddenly piped up.

"I wanna write my name!" Danny exclaimed, bouncing on the bed childishly. She rolled her eyes at him and handed him the pen, laughing slightly as he began to concentrate on writing neat. He defiantly had doctors handwriting!

They continued to write cards for all the family, Danny signing his name each and every time. Finally they were done.

"Hallelujah!" Alice beamed as she put the cards in a pile ready for them to be handed out. She then remembered Danny's card. "You want your card now?" Alice asked him.

"Yeh, you want yours?" He replied, she nodded as both people got their cards they'd been hiding. Danny came with a massive card, an A1 sized card.

"I'll be surprised if that's not bigger than me!" Alice giggled as he handed it to her, she handed him the small luxurious box. "You first." Alice beamed as both sat there.

Danny laughed and began to undo the box. He smiled as he saw the two polar bears on the front of the card hugging in the snow. He began to read the beautiful verses in the card, god, he was welling up just reading these and he hadn't even reached reading Alice's handwriting. Finally though, he reached it.

'_To my dearest Danny,_

_I'm rubbish at writing cards, you know I am, but I'm going to make an effort with your card. Now, no doubt it'll be filled with babbling on about irrelevant topics but you know, that's me, you'll just have imagine the hand gestures and insert the giggling and the 'what was I meant to be on about?'._

_I love you Danny, more than my life, and I'll never be able to describe the feeling I get when I look down at my left hand and see those rings. My heart still skips a beat as I think of you, my husband. My breath still hitches when you walk round the corner. I still smile whenever I hear your voice, and I still fancy the pants off you... quite literally actually... and I always will do._

_Oh dear, I'm running out of room, oopsies, and I'm wasting more room writing this, never mind. I'll erm, trim down all the words I could say, cos I think I could write a thousand books and still not said it all... I'll show you sometime, more fun than reading this anyway._

_So Mr Trevanion, the best husband in the whole wide world. Thank you for a fantastic year, it's been the best ever. I hope you have the best Christmas ever and erm... let's just say I'll give you an epic new year :P_

_Love you millions and trillions, and all around the universes and worlds and stuff and back._

_Alice multiplied by infinity._

Danny was in tears by the time he'd got through it. He wiped away the tears before standing the card up on the side. He reached over, placing a hand gently behind her ear and pulled her to him. He kissed her with passion and a tenderness that had always brought tears to Alice's eyes. As they pulled away he crushed her against him, closing his eyes as he savoured her touch.

"Thank you, thank you so much Alice." Danny whispered, "It's beautiful!"

Alice grinned at him and kissed him once more. "You're welcome, it took me ages to write that!" She grabbed her very large card off Danny. "Mine now" She beamed.

She opened it and pulled out the huge card. She laughed as she saw the picture of two penguins huddling together. She opened the card and gasped as she saw both sides of the massive card was filled with Danny's scrawl.

"Oh dear god." Alice laughed as she began to read it. She was in tears in no time as he wrote in pure admiration of her, his little inspirational quotes here and there, he had included memories and ended by wishing her merry Christmas and a happy new year.

"Danny..." Alice squeaked, as she wiped her eyes, "You big softie." She said softly. "This is the most amazing card ever!" She reached forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. They began to kiss passionately once more. Alice was throwing all she could into their amorous kiss, trying to show him just how much she appreciated and loved him.

"Thank you." They both murmured at the same time as they fell into a hug. When they pulled away they took one another's hands. Alice looked at the pile of cards they needed to hand out.

"Right Mr Trevanion, I think we best give these out... although, think I might erm you know, reapply my eyeliner and mascara!" She laughed as they kissed once more. "I love you." She told him sincerely.

"I love you too." Danny replied smiling as she began to sort out her make-up. He picked up the cards and waited for her, admiring her slightly. She stood up and took his hand, squeezing his hand as she did. "Ready Mrs Trevanion?"

"Yep." Alice replied as she opened the door with her free hand. They walked into the kitchen and saw Caroline and Nomsa taking what Danny and Alice gathered was tea out to the veranda.

"Ah, there you two are!" Caroline smiled. "Dinner's up."

"Great, we have everyone's cards here." Alice told her, she and Danny walked outside hand in hand. Everyone smiled at them. "Okay, cards everyone." Alice smiled, Danny let go of her hand as he handed out the cards.

Everyone murmured their thanks as the pair sat down ready for dinner.


	24. Day 24

Alice was walking through the hall when Caroline rushed past. Alice breathed in and put her hands up as she ended up pressed against the wall. She laughed slightly, Christmas fever had definitely hit this house, it was even more mad and hectic than it usually was... and she wasn't even sure that was possible.

"Pinned up against a wall..." Danny teased as he walked through seeing Alice just relaxing. Alice titled her head, giving him a sceptical look as he laughed gently. "They're all overly excited..."

"You aren't kidding... what they doing anyway?" Alice asked him as they walked through to the living room where they sat down upon one of the sofas. Alice leant in to Danny as his arm slipped over her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"Dupe took them to Jo'burg to get stuff for the dinner tomorrow, I think they're bringing it all in, though when I tried to ask they all just ignored me." Danny sighed, he turned the TV on and smiled as he saw one of the Christmas films starting.

"We are not watching a Christmas Carol." Alice told him, "It's boring!" She tried to reach over him for the remote but he lifted it out of her reach. "Put another channel on!"

"Oh but maybe I like Scrooge!" Danny teased as she tried to grab the remote off him, she was slowly climbing up him, her hand was now on his chest as he tried to put it even further above his head.

"Danny!" Alice whined.

"Alice." Danny replied with a grin.

Alice looked down at him, she had just had a revelation! She knew exactly how to get the remote off him... slowly she began to move so she was sat on top of him, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Alice, what...what are y...you doing?" Danny squeaked as she gave him a knowing look. He responded in kind as she lowered her mouth towards his, soon she was devouring him. What Danny didn't notice were her eyes opening and her hand very quickly reaching up to meet his that held the remote. She diverted her eyes down to him before making a grab for the remote. She had it in no time and jumped off him.

"You tricked me?" Danny exclaimed breathless from their passionate embrace. She nodded cheekily and changed the channel. She was flicking through until she reached Shrek. She stopped and placed the remote on the side. "Shrek?" Danny questioned.

"It's better than Scrooge!" Alice argued as he nestled into his chest once more. They sat there watching it, both completely content when all of their kids walked in, flopping down on the remaining chairs and sofas.

"Dead." Evan commented as Olivia flopped down beside him.

"How much did they buy?" She exclaimed dramatically.

"Enough to feed the whole bloody township." Rosie supplied.

"More like Africa." Charlotte whined.

"The world." Max added. Soon they were all trying to out-do one another.

Danny and Alice who had got fully consumed in Shrek turned to face them all. The kids hadn't really took any notice of them, they'd seem to happy curled up engrossed in the movie.

"Will you lot shut up?" Danny asked them.

"Why?" Rosie asked.

"Cos we're watching Shrek!" Alice added, nodding seriously.

"And how old are you two?" Evan asked, laughter in his voice.

"That is irrelevant." Alice commented, "Shrek is amazing."

The kids rolled their eyes as they all quietened down, watching the film with Danny and Alice.

_(Later)_

"How good does it feel just to be able to feed them, clean them and water them. No whining clients..." Alice beamed as she and Danny locked the animal hospital up for the night.

"Pretty amazing." Danny agreed, "It's nice..."

"And still no peace and quiet." Alice chuckled. The rest of their family were all still outside playing a game of cricket they'd started after dinner. Alice checked the watch, it was almost ten o clock at night! "They should be getting to bed!"

"Why will Santa not come?" Danny asked her laughing as they stopped by the water fountain.

"Nope." Alice replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We'll send them in a bit." Danny told her, smiling as her arms fell around his waist. They were both looking up to the house. "You know, it's time like this that make me realise just how lucky I am..."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked him, looking up at his face.

"Well, you know... A big house, loving family, animals all around, no randy teenagers who are drunk and wandering round banging on your front door, and you... in my arms." Danny replied. "You know right now, there's people alone in tiny little flats, drunks running up and down, there's people who are ill, people who have people missing, people who have no love..."

Alice looked up once more at him after his small declaration. She smiled as she saw his gaze return to hers.

"I feel lucky..." Alice admitted. "I mean, you know what I used to think of families... but now, it's changed. I know how it feels to be that person alone in a tiny little flat... add pregnant in to the mix." She sighed for a moment. "And now, I'm here with you, a loving family, happiness and health..." Alice sighed. "It seems a million miles away from what I had ten years ago. Proves miracles do happen, life can change."

Danny nodded before laughing slightly. Alice gave him a questioning look.

"Listen to us two, getting all inspirational." Danny chuckled.

"You started it!" Alice argued reaching up and pecking him.

"So?" He asked, kissing her softly.

"Hmm... you know, I have a few ideas on how to pass the time when we're waiting for the kids to nod off..." Alice grinned, smiling seductively at him, before kissing him tenderly once more.

"Really? Well let's get them to bed cos you'll have to show me!" Danny beamed as they kissed one last time, lingering slightly. As they pulled away both felt a sense of rightness, Danny grabbed Alice's hand as they walked up towards the family.

"Right, come on bed." Danny told them all. "Or else Santa won't come!"

"You're sending us to bed?" Rosie asked, half laughing and half in shock.

"Yes I am! You can all leave Santa and Rudolph some treats." He teased. The kids groaned but otherwise agreed quite happily. They all left a carrot out and a minced pie for Santa, as well as a glass of wine.

"You'll have him pissed!" Alice laughed as she saw the four glasses of wine.

"What's that again Alice?" Olivia teased. "Pesched? What's pesched?"

"Santa can still divert his sleigh you know." Alice winked at her.

"Mum?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes?" Alice replied.

"Why do you still act like Santa's real?" Charlotte sighed, everyone laughed.

"He is!" Danny declared, "Now come on bed!"

All the kids hugged Danny and Alice before making their way to their rooms. Rosie noticing Danny and Alice facing the opposite way and talking crowded them all together.

"Meet me here tomorrow, early, say... five in the morning? We'll catch up on sleep later in the day or get so under the influence of alcohol we won't care." Rosie whispered, everyone nodded as she filled them in on the plan. This was going to be good!

Danny and Alice turned round and saw them all head into their rooms at the same time. Nomsa walked past them announcing she was going to bed, they nodded and wished her good night.

"Now it's a waiting game." Danny sighed leaning on one of the chairs that sat around the kitchen table.

"You know... I still have to show you..." Alice hinted at their earlier conversation.

"Ah yes I remember, well you best show me, Dupe and Caroline are out on the veranda, will be for some time, Caroline will help us put the presents out." Danny winked. Alice couldn't resist it any longer and pulled him by the hand into their room.

"Just to pass the time?" Danny whispered as she pushed his shirt off.

"Just to pass the time." She murmured back, familiar sensations gripping her body and consuming her mind, as the pushed Danny down onto their bed... the presents would have to wait!

**A/N – Aww, this is like the last advent! But... I'm gonna do like Christmas Day etc and stuffs on a sep fic :') I'll start writing that now so all I have to do is like upload it tomorrow!**

**Hope you all have a great Christmas and Santa brings you all you wish for ;) xx**


End file.
